<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Незримые шрамы by SilenaYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994008">Незримые шрамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa'>SilenaYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captivity, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Universe Alteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Год, которого не было. Как изменилась бы история, если Мастеру было бы куда интересней сломать Джека психологически, а не испытывать на нём 1000 и 1 способ смерти?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пойман</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Белые, абсолютно одинаковые стены — даже взгляду не за что зацепиться. Белый и ровный пол без единой щербинки. Такой же белоснежный потолок и непонятно откуда проникающий в комнату бледный приглушённый свет, совершенно не помогающий, наоборот, давящий своим присутствием. В темноте было бы легче. И тишина. Совершенная, сводящая с ума, бьющая по психике своей неизменностью. Настолько густая, что шум крови, бегущей по венам, и стук собственного сердца мучительно отдавались в голове, мешая думать. И жить. Даже жить…</p><p>     Он не знал, как долго пробыл здесь. Он вообще потерял счёт времени. Уже давно. Кажется. Или всё произошло лишь пару часов назад? </p><p>     Его бесцеремонно впихнули, отобрав ботинки и шинель. Грубо, он даже не удержался на ногах и упал, а поднявшись, заметил, что дверь была уже закрыта и никаких следов от неё не осталось. Даже если искать: поняв, что не знает, где вход, попытался нащупать хотя бы его очертания, но всё напрасно. От мысли, что замурован, по коже пробежали мурашки. </p><p>     Неизвестность угнетала. Сколько он здесь? Пришла ассоциация с изолятором для буйных в психбольнице, вот только в этой комнате не было ничего мягкого. В ней вообще ничего не было. Совершенно. Что происходит там, за стенами? Последнее воспоминание перед тем, как очутиться взаперти — взят след его команды. Это было сказано не ему — Мастеру, который по своему обыкновению пришёл навестить пленника. Поиздеваться. Если, конечно, это не было спектаклем для одного зрителя. Очень внимательного зрителя, у которого от новости всё внутри смёрзлось в один большой обледенелый ком. Кажется, он даже не дышал, пока его мучитель выслушивал доклад. Жаль, тот был кратким, да и Мастер тут же велел увести его. Сюда. В белоснежный постоянный кошмар.</p><p>     Тош, Оуэн, Гвен, Янто… Что с ними? Пойманы? Скрылись?.. Убиты? Он, как только мог, гнал от себя последнюю мысль. Слишком больно, слишком… страшно? Потерять всех. И всё. Лучше бы им занимались… пытали, избивали, убивали. Даже пробовали сломить его волю. Выдержал бы. Наверное. И был бы рад, если бы всё внимание Мастера, этого жуткого психопата, было бы направлено только на него. Хорошо бы, тот забыл о других. О тех, кто так дорог.</p><p>     Белоснежность апартаментов пробирала до мурашек. Нервировала. Держала в постоянном неослабевающем напряжении. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он исследовал свои ладони, носки, брюки, даже подтяжки, но ведь и этим не будешь заниматься вечно. Он даже пробовал снимать одежду и хоть как-то ею разнообразить интерьер, но было прохладно, и приходилось снова одеваться. Но даже все эти фокусы теперь не помогали. Досконально изученный набор доступных предметов приелся, вызывая лишь раздражение и ничего больше. </p><p>     Холод пробирал до костей. Нет, сначала он не ощущался. Температура воздуха была даже приятной, если двигаться, но вот стоило остановиться, присесть, замереть, как постепенно лёгкая прохлада въедалась в тело, заставляя непроизвольно дрожать. Стало понятно, почему отобрали шинель. И ботинки. Хотя даже так умереть от переохлаждения ему не светило.</p><p>     Тишина сводила с ума. Времена, когда он пытался бодриться: петь, разговаривать с самим собой, вспоминать прошлое, стараясь не касаться тем, которые могли бы хоть чем-то помочь его врагам, звать охранников и Мастера, ругаться на всё и всех и даже орать алфавит, когда ничего другого уже не приходило в голову, хлопать в ладоши, — давно прошли. Теперь он мог только хрипеть — сорвал голос. К тому же горло так пересохло, что было трудно глотать. </p><p>     Свет был постоянным, его не выключали даже ночью. Еду и питьё не приносили. Не было никакой возможности определить, сколько прошло времени. Час? День? Три дня? Неделя? Даже какое время суток, было неизвестно. Он забывался и снова приходил в себя. Вроде бы даже бредил временами. Возможно. Терялось ощущение реальности происходящего. </p><p>     Сколько его ещё продержат здесь? Через сколько он умрёт в таких условиях? Если ещё не умирал…</p><p>     Эмоции стирались, выгорая. Злость, гнев, раздражение, страх, паника и остальные чувства постепенно становились всё незаметнее, похожими лишь на бледную тень самих себя, даже когда он пытался искусственно их вызывать воспоминаниями и фантазиями о будущем. Как отомстит. Как спасёт. Как вернётся… но думать постепенно становилось всё труднее. Мысли начинали путаться и ускользать. Джек даже испугался, что вот-вот совсем разучится соображать, но даже это не помогло встряхнуться.</p><p>     Постепенно он слабел. Сил не осталось ни для чего. Всё, что теперь Джек мог — это сидеть в углу, молча уставившись в одну точку, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив колени руками. Мыслей больше не было. Чувств не было. Не было ни-че-го.</p><p><br/>
     Из состояния отрешённости Джека вывела вдруг неожиданно открывшаяся дверь (всё-таки была, а то в последнее время он уже начал сомневаться в этом!). И пусть она двигалась почти бесшумно, но всё равно произвела впечатление — первый посторонний звук за всё время заточения, но и это не заставило подняться с пола. Равнодушие сковало ледяным панцирем, да и сил оказалось слишком мало, чтобы хоть что-то предпринимать. </p><p>     Впрочем, от него ничего и не ждали.</p><p>     Два бугая молча подошли, бесцеремонно вздёрнули его на ноги и поволокли прочь из карцера, который в последнее время превратился для Джека в один сплошной непрекращающийся кошмар. Тому оставалось лишь переставлять ноги, чтоб не волочились, что после заточения и длительной неподвижности давалось нелегко, да как-то привыкнуть к окружающему его — снова — безумному миру. </p><p>     Коридор, по которому его вели, просто ошеломил миллионом разнообразнейших звуков (особенно мучителен был гулкий звук шагов, монотонный и беспощадный) и кучей всевозможных деталей. А ещё цвета. Тысячи… нет, миллиарды оттенков. После пребывания в изоляции всё сразу воспринять оказалось затруднительно. Перед глазами поплыло, в ушах зазвенело, и даже самые тихие шорохи с непривычки были слишком оглушающими. Голова тут же начала не просто болеть — раскалываться, что не прибавило сил. К тому же к горлу подкатила тошнота. В глазах начало темнеть. Конечно, его состояние в большей мере могло быть вызвано голоданием, обезвоживанием и нервным истощением, но и шок от смены обстановки определённо сыграл не последнюю роль. </p><p>     В таком вот полуобморочном состоянии его и доволокли до ставшего привычным кабинета, где однажды он уже встречался со своим главным врагом — жестоким психопатом, контролирующим весь мир. Джек мысленно застонал: он не готов к встрече! Он не сможет! Паника постепенно овладевала сознанием, шок ещё не прошёл, и потому яркий свет, разлившийся в полумраке коридора из-за открывшейся двери, стал последней каплей для измученного организма.</p><p>     Джек постарался выпрямиться, чтобы не показывать свою слабость перед злом во плоти, но пошатнулся, и спасительная тьма наконец-то накрыла его.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
     Очнулся он с тупой болью, отдающейся в висках. Открывать глаза не хотелось, но было необходимо — оценить обстановку, понять, что происходит… На секунду накатила паника, что снова оказался в карцере, но воспоминания услужливо подсказали — неправда, да и температура воздуха в помещении была вполне комфортной. А ещё он сидел. На стуле. Жёстком, неудобном, но хоть со спинкой — и на том спасибо. Первым, что Джек увидел, был уже знакомый письменный стол. Деревянный и, судя по всему, дорогой, а напротив, вальяжно развалившись, сидел, прожигая взглядом, его жуткий и съехавший с катушек, но очень изобретательный и хитрый враг.</p><p>     Гарольд Саксон. Премьер-министр Великобритании. Мастер. Повелитель Времени.</p><p>     — Наконец-то ты очнулся… — протянул тот с улыбкой, от которой вмиг стало жутко. Нет, она была вполне обычной, только слишком холодной и совершенно не затрагивала глаз. Взгляд же был предвкушающий, и от этого сделалось ещё более не по себе. Мастер был доволен. Он что-то задумал. — Но перед нашим разговором советую подкрепиться. Не хочется, знаешь ли, наблюдать, как ты каждые пару минут теряешь сознание, а то и вовсе умираешь. Так никакой беседы не выйдет. Ску-у-у-у-чно.</p><p>     Тут же перед Джеком, словно по волшебству, появились тарелки с изысканными блюдами, несколько, на выбор, стаканов с напитками и даже бокал вина. Его решили вкусно накормить? Почему? Подсыпали что-нибудь? С чего это Мастер так расщедрился?.. Хоть Джек и опасался, но умопомрачительные запахи дразнили так, что пришлось сглотнуть. В животе заурчало, а кишки заныли, заставляя вспомнить, что он уже давно ничего не ел. </p><p>     — Не волнуйся, не отравлено. У меня по отношению к тебе совершенно иные планы, — многозначительно произнёс Мастер, угадав, почему Джек медлит. Но и после этого тот не сразу притронулся к еде. Аккуратно взяв нож и вилку в руки (о да, ему всё сервировали по высшему разряду!), Джек сначала подумал, не сможет ли, внезапно напав, убить сидящего перед ним, но отказался от этой затеи: его застрелят ещё до того, как сумеет дотянуться. Охрана была настороже. Кажется, и эти мысли не укрылись от Мастера — улыбка стала ещё шире, в ней появилось самодовольство, но в этот раз он отчего-то не стал комментировать мысли своего пленника.</p><p>     Что ж, не стоит испытывать судьбу. Джек принялся медленно есть, оставаясь настороже, в любой момент готовый к какой угодно подлости. Мастер любил сюрпризы и умел их преподносить. Если бы не голод, то и кусок бы в горло не лез — таким взглядом наблюдал за ним премьер-министр-психопат.</p><p>     — Что ж, теперь можно и поговорить, — дождавшись, когда Джек наконец-то доест и посуду уберут, произнес Мастер, резко подаваясь вперёд и становясь жутко серьёзным. — Знаешь, я тут придумал игру. Для нас с тобой. Это будет забавно…</p><p>     Джек поёжился. От одной мысли о том, что могло прийти этому сумасшедшему в голову, накатила тошнота, голова закружилась, в глазах начало темнеть. Неимоверным усилием воли, сконцентрировавшись на дыхании, Джек заставил себя оставаться в сознании. Неужели всё-таки еда была отравлена?.. Но нет, через пару минут он почувствовал себя лучше. И тут же сконцентрировался на своём собеседнике. Нельзя расслабляться. Только не с Мастером.</p><p>     — Клади руки на стол ладонями вниз, — сразу же приказным тоном скомандовал тот, видимо по взгляду поняв, что его слушают, и когда Джек, подумав, неохотно подчинился, добавил: — Раздвинь пальцы… Да, вот так. А теперь не двигайся. Ни в коем случае. </p><p>     После чего резко схватил нож для резки бумаги и молниеносным движением вонзил его прямо в столешницу между ладоней Джека, отчего тот вздрогнул и еле сдержался, чтобы не откинуться на спинку стула, нарушив условие, а Мастер как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:</p><p>     — Так вот, правила игры. Твои шавки не пострадают (о, ты же знаешь, как я люблю пытать и убивать, правда? Выберу их для развлечений), если за время нашего разговора, что бы ни происходило, ты не пошевелишь ладонями. Ты же любишь свою команду, верно?</p><p>     У Джека всё похолодело внутри. Всё-таки поймали. Нет, только не это! Не верю! Испуг и замешательство отразились на лице, он не смог скрыть свои чувства, настолько был измотан, настолько сильными они оказались.</p><p>     — О, я что, не сказал тебе, что они у нас? — приподнял брови Гарольд Саксон, изображая удивление. — Извини, забыл. Столько дел по управлению людишками, ты должен меня понять, — и сверкнув глазами, вдруг нехорошо улыбнулся. — Я также забыл сказать, что теперь вся твоя команда… да-да, вся: Гвен, Тош, Оуэн и Янто — служит мне. Они тебя предали, дорогой мой. И предали довольно легко, на самом деле. Почти не сопротивляясь, стоило только рассказать, кто ты и что из себя представляешь. Ты и твой дружок Доктор.</p><p>     У Джека перехватило дыхание. Нет, он не верил Мастеру. Вот теперь точно — не верил. До этого, возможно, он и допускал вероятность, что тот говорит правду, но теперь… Его ребята не могли предать. Просто не могли — и всё. Точка. Но при этом коварный мозг вдруг начал подсовывать воспоминания, одно за другим: Лиза как предательство Янто; Аббадон, где все выступили против него… </p><p>     — Неужели они всегда тебя слушались, Джек? Никогда и ничего не скрывали? Ты так в них уверен? — снова заговорил Мастер, вторя воспоминаниям… И Джек не мог не согласиться, что это правда. Но так же он твёрдо был уверен: его команда никогда не стала бы сотрудничать с Гарольдом Саксоном, не после того, что он сотворил с Землёй. И продолжал вытворять.</p><p>     — Смотрю, ты мне не веришь, — похоже, Мастера позабавил этот факт. — Но я никогда не бываю голословен. Смотри. Наслаждайся…</p><p>     Мастер достал пульт и нажал пару кнопок. Большой телевизор, подвешенный на стене за спиной Саксона, ожил, и зрелище, открывшееся Джеку, ударило того под дых. Весь воздух из лёгких словно испарился, а вдохнуть новую порцию никак не получалось.</p><p>     Янто, Гвен, Оуэн и Тош в костюмах охранников Мастера. <br/>
     Его команда, охраняющая клетку с постаревшим Доктором. <br/>
     Торчвуд-3, работающий на их врага. И, похоже, совершенно добровольно. <br/>
     Абсурд. Сумасшествие. Нет. Неправда. Не. Может. Этого. Быть. </p><p>     Джек зажмурился, желая забыть только что увиденное, но оно уже врезалось в сетчатку и даже с закрытыми глазами стояло перед ним как укор его доверчивости. Нет, это постановка. Монтаж. Специально создано, чтобы сломить его, Джека. Сейчас технологии позволяют и не такое…</p><p>     — Невозможно. Видеомонтаж, — прохрипел Джек, не открывая глаз. Он думал, что произносит это мысленно, но... </p><p>     — Я бы не стал действовать настолько недальновидно, — отозвался Мастер с усмешкой. — Но если не веришь, то…</p><p>     Мастер потянулся к ящику стола, достал рацию, включил и в неё произнёс:</p><p>     — Оуэн, как слышно? Доложить обстановку.</p><p>     Джек тут же уставился на экран, молясь всем известным богам, чтоб картинка не изменилась, но…</p><p>     — Слышу отлично. Всё спокойно, — произнёс Оуэн, прикоснувшись к наушнику.</p><p>     — Янто?</p><p>     — Подтверждаю, — как всегда, лаконичен.</p><p>     — Ну, и что ты теперь скажешь? — обратился Мастер теперь уже к самому Джеку, отключив рацию. — Этого достаточно, чтобы поверить?</p><p>     Джек отрицательно мотнул головой. Их могли заставить. Шантажом. Угрозами. Они могли играть, притворяться, чтобы оказаться ближе и в решающую минуту попробовать помочь, переломить ход сражения, если потребуется. Это ничего не значило. Не могло значить. Мастер снова взялся за до сих пор торчащий из столешницы нож, выдернул его и повёл по столу, оставляя борозду, в сторону пальцев Джека. Звук, издаваемый ножом при этом, пробирал до мурашек.</p><p>     — Они предали тебя, Джек. Даже они… твои пёсики, ручные обезьянки. Ты прикормил их, и чем они отплатили? Знаешь, только неблагодарные кусают кормящую их руку, — в голосе Мастера было столько наслаждения, столько ироничного участия, что Джека передёрнуло. Он зачарованно следил за медленно подбирающимся к его пальцам лезвием. — А ведь Доктор тоже сначала не верил, но посмотри, какой у него теперь грустный и обречённый взгляд. Полюбуйся на того, кого так отчаянно всегда хотел защитить.</p><p>     Нож уже скользил между средним и указательным пальцами левой руки… Джек приготовился к боли, но Мастер почему-то в последний момент притормозил, явно наслаждаясь нервозностью своего пленника. Неопределённостью, которую тот испытывал. Разрывающими его душу противоречиями.</p><p>     Переведя дух, Джек поднял взгляд на экран. Вот они. Пятеро, ради которых он бы пошёл на что угодно. Доктор, действительно, выглядел понуро, но отчего? В его положении было мало приятного. Действительно ли он верит в предательство команды? Что ему известно? Что там вообще происходит? </p><p>     — Что, до сих пор защищаешь своих деток, да? — нож снова пришёл в движение, лениво очерчивая палец за пальцем, задевая холодным металлом кожу. Джек с трудом оторвал взгляд от экрана, чтобы следить за уверенными движениями психопата, который мог в любой момент превратить свою безумную игру в кровавое представление. И ведь придётся не отдёргивать ладони, как бы больно ни было. Джек сомневался, выдержит ли. После всего, что уже было. Чтоб немного отвлечься, он решил поддержать беседу:</p><p>     — Будешь пытать или убьёшь их, несмотря на то, что, как ты утверждаешь, они перешли на твою сторону? — хрипло спросил Джек с кривоватой усмешкой, которая быстро увяла, стоило только лезвию оторваться от столешницы и зависнуть над тыльной стороной его ладони.</p><p>     — Да, они предатели, пусть сейчас и служат мне. А предательство всегда надо наказывать, ты так не считаешь? — улыбнулся Саксон и всё-таки, опустив лезвие на кожу, медленно повёл им по руке Джека, оставляя кровавый след. Очень медленно. Мучительно медленно. Медленно настолько, что рана успевала заживать в нескольких сантиметрах от соприкосновения металла и кожи, мышц и металла, костей и острого холодного лезвия, разрезающего сухожилия...</p><p>     Джек замер. Он, как только мог, терпел это непрерывное скольжение, безмолвно прося всех святых, чтобы оно поскорей прекратилось. Он был не уверен, что выдержит долго. Он вообще в последнее время не был ни в чём уверен. Всё запуталось. Слишком запуталось.</p><p>     Добровольно удерживать ладони на месте становилось всё труднее. Инстинкты вопили отдёрнуть руку, прекратить издевательство, но пока ещё он держался. Нет, правда, лучше бы приковали перед пытками — было бы проще. Такое уже было, успел если не привыкнуть, то смириться. Тогда от него мало что зависело, теперь же...</p><p>     Мастер, проделав путь от запястья до ногтя среднего пальца, перенёс лезвие на соседний и продолжил медленное уверенное путешествие по руке Джека. </p><p>     — Что, до сих пор будешь защищать их? Предателей? До сих пор их жизни важнее твоей боли? Твоего комфорта. Даже за еду в следующий раз придётся платить, Джек. Убери руку. Это же так просто! — но Джек на это лишь отрицательно качнул головой, не в силах говорить. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку, не пошевелить ладонями, даже пальцем не дёрнуть. Под левой рукой уже натекла порядочная лужица крови, стало скользко, и удерживать ладонь на месте с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее…</p><p>     — Что ж, — разочарованно протянул Мастер, когда всем пальцам левой руки досталась своя порция боли, наконец-то убирая от Джека нож и тщательно вытирая его носовым платком. — У нас много времени впереди.</p><p>     Джек, облегчённо переведший дух после прекращения истязаний, тут же напрягся. «Это не конец, — вдруг отчётливо понял он. — Это только самое начало». По спине пробежал холодок. Даже представить страшно, что ещё этот психопат придумает для него.</p><p>     Нож для разрезания бумаги снова начал чертить борозду на лакированном дереве между лежащих на столе пальцев Джека, только теперь его правой, ещё не испытавшей садистских наклонностей Мастера руки.</p><p>     — Твои вера и преданность, конечно, похвальны, но почему-то только ты жертвуешь собой. А они решили переметнуться вместо того, чтобы страдать за идею, за Доктора. За тебя, друг мой. Им даже на человечество плевать, их заботит только своя шкура! Выбрали путь наименьшего сопротивления. Имей это в виду, когда будешь в очередной раз наслаждаться своим одиночеством. </p><p>     Неожиданно Мастер отбросил нож в сторону и схватил его за недавно пережившую пытки руку, сжав так сильно, что отголоски прошлой боли вернулись с новой, удушающей силой. Приблизив своё лицо к лицу Джека так близко, как мог, Мастер ехидно произнёс:</p><p>     — Все людишки такие, Джек. Были, есть и будут. Всё человечество, за которое вы с Доктором так сильно боретесь. — И тут же отошёл, как ни в чём не бывало, буднично вытирая руку от крови Джека платком, протянутым ему охранником, и поправляя чуть сбившийся набок галстук. — Уведите его, пусть поразмышляет об услышанном.</p><p>     Для Джека эти слова прозвучали чуть ли не манной небесной. Сейчас он был бы счастлив убраться от Мастера как можно дальше, лучше всего на другую сторону Вселенной, но даже отсрочка в пару дней или хотя бы часов и несколько стен между ними тоже было неплохо. У Джека даже нашлись силы самостоятельно подняться и выйти из кабинета, следуя за охранниками. И только когда понял, куда его ведут, всё в душе опустилось. Начало подташнивать. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна.</p><p>     Снова его пришлось толкать, чтобы оказался внутри. Снова он не удержался на ногах. Снова его окружил сплошной непрекращающийся кошмар одиночества и белых гладких сводящих с ума стен карцера.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Сломлен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Белые, абсолютно одинаковые стены, даже взгляду не за что зацепиться. Белый и ровный пол без единой щербинки. Всё точно так же, как было до разговора с Мастером… и не так. Частично. Хоть интерьер и не изменился, добавились звуки. Точнее, один-единственный звук: капель. Через одинаковые промежутки времени монотонное, ни капли не меняющееся «кап-кап-кап». </p><p>     Сначала Джек думал, что это поможет, будет легче выносить заточение, даже испытал некоторое облегчение (хотя бы один посторонний звук!), но довольно скоро понял: нет, это было ещё хуже. Тишина, пусть и абсолютная, хотя бы вначале не мешала думать. Не раздражала. От неё не хотелось лезть на стенку, скорее заполнить чем-то своим. И это можно было сделать. Капель же не получалось игнорировать. Даже с заткнутыми ушами её отголоски проникали в мозг. Очень скоро Джек стал согласен даже на ту абсолютную тишину, что была ранее. Он жаждал её. Он готов был ей поклоняться…</p><p>     Джек чувствовал, что сходит с ума.</p><p>     Мысли не отпускали. Слова Мастера постоянно вертелись в голове. Джек не хотел верить, но доказательства и его собственные воспоминания заставляли сомневаться в помыслах и поступках тех, с кем он работал и жил, кому доверял, на кого всегда мог положиться. Как он считал. Раньше. Сейчас Джек уже не был уверен, готов ли так же слепо довериться, если будет необходимо. Он начал сомневаться — и это выводило из себя. Не хотелось признавать, что Мастеру, этому жестокому и хитрому психопату, удалось повлиять на него, пошатнуть мировоззрение. </p><p>     Он знал, что Мастеру нельзя верить, но разум и чувства диссонировали, противореча друг другу, разногласия взрывали мозг, не давая трезво оценивать ситуацию. Да ещё эта капель... и белые стены.</p><p>     Джек дошёл до ручки. <br/>     В болезненном мозгу то и дело начали возникать бредовые идеи. </p><p>     После очередного полузабытья, в заточенье заменившего сон, идея окрасить белоснежное кроваво-алым показалась занимательной. Белое окружало со всех сторон. Белоснежные полотна стен просто жаждали быть разукрашенными. С нетерпением ждали, когда по ним потекут реки крови, и Джек не устоял. Прокусив палец зубами, он с безумным смешком повёл рукой по стене, оставляя кровавые разводы. Стало хорошо. Жаль, что ранки так быстро заживали. С маниакальной упёртостью Джек начал кусать себя и разукрашивать стены, пока не осталось ни одной, хотя бы на четверть не замаранной кровью. Только тогда он пришёл в себя и ужаснулся.</p><p>     Забившись в угол, он безумным взглядом раз за разом окидывал результат рук своих и не понимал, как это случилось. Почему? Что с ним происходит? Нет, он не сумасшедший. Он не сойдёт с ума на радость Мастеру. Он всё выдержит и не станет сомневаться в своих убеждениях. Его не предавали. Он верит команде, верит Доктору, верит людям! </p><p>     Верит! Верит… Верит?..</p><p>     Его ещё долго колотило, а после… После этого случая дни для Джека стали проходить как в тумане. Он уже не помнил, сколько раз виделся с Мастером, после встреч снова оказываясь в своём персональном аду. С отмытыми, девственно-чистыми стенами, тишиной или капелью, прохладой или жарой (в первый раз Джек подумал, что у него жар, а не воздух помещения внезапно нагрелся), наедине со своими безумными уже мыслями. </p><p>     Каждый раз Мастер выдумывал что-то новенькое. Вызывая к себе, кормил помоями с тёплой, безвкусной, почти не утоляющей жажду водой (за это приходилось расплачиваться побоями, после которых частенько все съеденное выходило наружу), в то время как рядом стояли изысканные, ароматно пахнущие блюда. И их тоже можно было выбрать, но за это Мастер обещал «весёлую жизнь» его команде, и пойти на подобное Джек попросту не мог. Пока ещё не мог. Не имел права. Или?.. </p><p>     После начинались пытки. Чаще психоэмоциональные, чем физические. Его каким-то образом на время лишали то зрения, то голоса, то тактильных ощущений (чаще, конечно же, страдала возможность смотреть), и, пока Джек старался не паниковать, говорили совершенно дикие с точки зрения морали вещи. Постоянно. Логично. Так, что не соглашаться с оратором не получалось. В такие моменты даже начинало казаться, что Мастер владеет гипнозом.</p><p>     В голове после подобных разговоров словно замыкало, и мир переворачивался с ног на голову, чёрное заменялось белым, разумные вещи начинали казаться абсурдными, а сомнительная философия и насилие уже не были настолько отталкивающими, как раньше. Справедливость и правда — понятия относительные, смотря с какой точки зрения смотреть… </p><p>     Временами Джеку чудилось, что происходящее — сон, временами он уже безоговорочно верил Мастеру, и такие моменты заставляли холодеть от ужаса. Нет, его не предали, не могли предать. Но постепенно что-то менялось в Джеке, что-то умирало в душе, оставляя вместо себя пустоту и равнодушие, и однажды это привело к катастрофе.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>     Джек в очередной, наверное, уже тысячный раз прокручивал в мозгу воспоминания о своей команде, пытаясь найти как можно больше светлых моментов, но почему-то в голову лезли только компрометирующие. Как убивали, лгали, предавали, не слушали, обвиняли во всех смертных грехах. Как он после подобного ночами без сна лежал на постели, уставившись в темноту, и пытался понять, чем заслужил такое отношение, как можно было предотвратить несчастья, свалившиеся на них, и что сделать, чтобы в будущем подобное не повторилось. </p><p>     Увы, такие воспоминания не вселяли надежду и уверенность, скорее даже наоборот, потому Джек вздохнул с облегчением, когда дверь изолятора открылась и его повели на очередную встречу с Мастером. </p><p>     Если честно, Джек уже даже не пытался понять, чего хочет от него этот злостный психопат. Нет, первичная задача была кристально ясна: Джек должен поверить в предательство его команды, разочароваться в людях и оценить свой комфорт выше жизни каких-то там людишек, которые посмели переметнуться на сторону врага. Но вот чего он этим хотел добиться… </p><p>     Просто сломать? Глупо, а Мастер дураком не был. Лишить Доктора ещё одного союзника? Скорее всего, именно это предположение было близко к истине (тем более что убить Джека невозможно), но «чужая душа — потёмки», особенно если она принадлежит неуравновешенному Повелителю Времени, зациклившемуся на друге детства, Докторе. С постоянно звучащими барабанами в голове. Мда. </p><p>     Правда, в последние дни и этот вопрос возникал у Джека лишь по инерции. Он просто плыл по течению, смирившись с судьбой, которую не мог изменить, и надеялся, что выстоит. Вера — всё, что у него осталось. Но и она постепенно меркла, сменяясь равнодушием. Всё реже хотелось о чём-то думать, что-то говорить, спорить с самим собой, иметь собственное мнение. </p><p>     Джек чувствовал, что он теряет себя, но и это уже перестало пугать до ужаса, как бывало раньше. Лёгкое недоумение — вот что в последнее время вызывали подобные мысли. И это было неправильно. Он знал, что это неправильно, но ничего не мог уже с собой поделать.</p><p>     В этот раз их встреча с Мастером началась с полупроваренного риса, что хрустел на зубах, политого свернувшимся молоком. Мимолётная мысль, где же они берут продукты, чтобы накормить его, тут же растворилась в сознании, стоило только психопату подойти ближе и пристально уставиться на своего пленника. Раньше бы Джеку под таким взглядом и в горло бы ничего не полезло, теперь же стало всё равно. Да и вкус не волновал — столько помоев уже пришлось перепробовать. У Мастера что, есть специальная должность? Человек, что придумывает все эти ужасные обеды для пленников?</p><p>     — Знаешь, я огорчён, — начал осуждающе Мастер, когда Джек допил положенный ему стакан тёплой воды, расправившись со странной смесью, по недоразумению называющейся рисовой кашей. — Я огорчён твоей глупостью. Так долго не признавать очевидного… Защищать тех, кто этого недостоин. — Мастер расстроенно покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул. — Мне становится скучно, Джек, а ты знаешь, что это значит.</p><p>     У Джека от слов Мастера резко перехватило дыхание, холодок пробежал по спине, вызвав неконтролируемую дрожь, а сердце пустилось вскачь. Да, он прекрасно знал, что означает «скучно» от его врага. И никогда бы не позавидовал тому, кто вызвал это чувство. Джек шумно сглотнул и с ужасом уставился на стоящего перед ним. </p><p>     — Так что я решил себя развеселить, — тут же расплылся в улыбке Мастер, видимо довольный реакцией пленника. — Надеюсь, и тебе понравится моя небольшая забава.</p><p>     Джек напрягся. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Не снова увидеть свою команду. В добром здравии, сидящих за общим столом, едящих то же, что предлагали ему. Второй порцией, к которой он так ни разу и не притронулся. Всё-таки жизнь он ценил куда больше, чем желание набить желудок полезной (или не очень), но обязательно вкусной пищей. </p><p>     Джек с жадностью уставился на экран. </p><p>     В глубине души шевельнулось облегчение: живы! Но так же с ужасом Джек осознал, что обижен. Иррационально. Непозволительно обижен. Он тут страдает, не даёт и волоску упасть с их голов, а они наслаждаются жизнью. Как смеют?! </p><p>     Вот Оуэн что-то сказал, Янто ответил, и… все четверо рассмеялись. В такой-то ситуации, когда мир во власти Мастера, когда неизвестно, как долго все будут живы. Они веселились. А он… Нет, Джек прекрасно осознавал, что его команде могли не рассказать, что с ним творят. Но Доктора-то они видели и даже стояли на страже, охраняя клетку с ним... </p><p>     Нет, так нельзя. Не по-человечески это. Совершенно.</p><p>     — Смотри, как твоя команда проводит время. Ну не мило ли?.. — начал было Мастер, но Джек его уже почти не слышал. Всё внимание вдруг оказалось сконцентрировано на графине с запотевшими стенками, который как раз в этот момент взяла в руки Гвен, чтобы наполнить свой стакан. </p><p>     Чистая и, судя по конденсату, прохладная вода струйкой устремилась из одной ёмкости в другую, и Джек, не осознавая этого, шумно сглотнул. Не смог сдержаться. Ему неожиданно прямо до одури захотелось пить. Ощутить на языке хотя бы капельку из того графина. Эта мысль полностью захватила сознание. И вид Гвен, осушающей стакан глоток за глотком, пьющей так вожделенную им сейчас жидкость, нисколько не помогал взять себя в руки. Скорее, наоборот, усугублял состояние. И иррациональную обиду, что Джек чувствовал.</p><p>     Жажда. <br/>     Это была жажда.</p><p>     Страшная по своей силе, она накрыла Джека, постепенно нарастая и путая мысли. Настолько невыносимая, что затмила собой все остальные желания. Словно во рту поселилась Сахара с её палящим солнцем, горячим песком и знойным ветром. Язык стал похож на наждачную бумагу и ранил при каждом прикосновении. </p><p>     — О, я смотрю, наконец-то подействовало! — захлопав в ладоши, вдруг произнёс Мастер, и это немного вернуло Джека в реальность, заставив хотя бы попытаться сосредоточиться на том, что говорил его сумасшедший враг. — Сегодня я добавил дозу побольше. Как тебе? — и психопат выжидательно замолчал.</p><p>     — Что? — хрипло произнёс Джек, облизав высохшие губы, но и это не принесло облегчения. Он понимал, что, если не отреагирует, Мастер в этот раз будет терпеливо этого ждать. Джек сам скорее загнётся, если выберет такую же тактику. Не было сил играть в молчанку. Не сейчас.</p><p>     — Наркотик, Джек, — удивлённо посмотрел на него Мастер, словно на дитя неразумное. — Ты же не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему у тебя отказывают органы чувств. Или мог? Ох, Джек, Джек… что ж ты так, — укоризненно помолчав и дав прочувствовать всю его ничтожность и глупость, Мастер продолжил: — Наркотик будущего, использующийся при операциях. Довольно безобидный, если честно. Не вызывает привыкания, им невозможно убить, только вот, если неправильно рассчитать дозу, появляются всякие… эффекты: фрустрация слуха, зрения, ощущений… непереносимая жажда, нарастающая с каждой секундой. Что, Джек, ещё можешь думать хоть о чём-то, кроме желания пить?</p><p>     И тут же, по кивку Мастера, на столе появился стакан. Точно такой же, как на видео его команды. С прохладной и чистой водой. Если до этого Джек ещё мог абстрагироваться, то это стало последней каплей: он тут же потянулся, уже даже схватился за запотевшее стекло, но голос его мучителя заставил отшатнуться, чуть не пролив вожделенную жидкость, отчего желудок скрутило спазмом: страшно потерять возможность напиться!</p><p>     — Только за жизни твоих товарищей, Джек. И никак иначе, — Джек безумно уставился на Мастера. — Ты слишком долго сопротивлялся, — пожал тот плечами. — Ставки выросли.</p><p>     Наслаждение и издевательские нотки в голосе его мучителя заставили передёрнуться. Чтоб хоть как-то вернуть душевное равновесие, Джек перевёл взгляд на экран, где до сих пор показывали его команду. Тихую и скромную гения в компьютерном деле Тошико, скрупулёзного и педантичного секретаря Янто с эйдетической памятью, саркастичного профессионала доктора Оуэна и Гвен, свежий взгляд на ситуацию которой не раз уже помогал решать проблему с наименьшими потерями. Джек вдруг представил, чего Мастер сможет добиться, имея на своей стороне таких людей, и ему стало не по себе. </p><p>     Чего стоит пара жизней, если их смерть сможет предотвратить множество других? </p><p>     «…Предательство всегда надо наказывать, ты так не считаешь?» — как будто наяву услышал Джек слова Мастера, сказанные ранее и не раз повторенные в беседах, смотрел, как его команда, завершив трапезу, теперь сидела за столом, просто переговариваясь, и пила — ПИЛА — стакан за стаканом, чего он себе позволить не мог... А точно ли не мог?</p><p>     Предатели — звенело в голове.<br/>     Предатели — давало понять видео.<br/>     Предателей всегда следует наказывать…<br/>     Как будто раньше он не спасал мир, жертвуя малым, даже если это были люди…</p><p>     Стакан манил. Сверкал гранями. Притягивал взор каплями конденсата, что беспрепятственно прокладывали себе дорожки вниз, оставляя влажный след… </p><p>     Словно загипнотизированный, Джек потянулся к завладевшему сейчас всем его вниманием совершенно необходимому источнику влаги, взял трясущимися от желания руками и медленно, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением опустошил. </p><p>     Ему показалось, что он не пил ничего вкуснее в своей жизни.<br/>     Пусть цена была велика, но оно того… НЕТ!!!<br/>     Жажда прошла. Только сейчас Джек понял, что натворил.</p><p>     С ужасом распахнув глаза, он уставился на Мастера. Сердце заныло. <br/>     «Нет. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, нет». </p><p>     — О-о-о-о, наконец-то, какой же ты умничка! — Мастер с наигранным восторгом захлопал в ладоши. — Ты всё-таки сделал это! </p><p>     Джек попытался вздохнуть, что вышло с огромным трудом. «Они предатели! Они должны быть наказаны!» — пытался он успокоить себя, но это не помогало. Он поддался. Он пошёл на поводу у своей слабости. Он просто не заслуживает жить… безвольная кукла, которую только и можно, что дёргать за ниточки…</p><p>     — Открою тебе секрет, — ворвался в мечущиеся мысли Джека довольный голос Мастера. — Они не предатели. Они на самом деле не предавали ни тебя, ни Доктора, ни ваши идеалы, — новость не хотела просачиваться в сознание, Джек замотал головой, даже попытался заткнуть уши, но… в последнюю секунду остановился. Узнать, что его не предавали, было облегчением. И жуткой непереносимой мукой, потому что сам он не выдержал. Предал команду, обрекая на смерть. Мастер добился своей цели, и Джеку стало не важно, что скрывалось за этой задачей, зачем тому так хотелось сломать его. Теперь важны были только Тош, Янто, Оуэн и, конечно же, Гвен, которые пока ещё были живы… — Это всё был спектакль, придуманный мной, — между тем продолжал Мастер свои пояснения. — Всё, от разговоров до выражений лиц. Вся их вина только в том, что они оказались слишком хорошими актёрами. И ведь этому их научила работа на Торчвуд. Это ты их научил, Джек…</p><p>     Того при последних словах словно парализовало. Он хотел ещё хотя бы раз увидеть команду, но экран уже потух и не было никакой возможности добраться до людей, которые, оказывается, были преданы, а не предавали… это он не смог, не выдержал, и не ему расплачиваться за это.</p><p>     — Нет… — еле слышно прошептал Джек, неожиданно падая на колени и ползя в сторону Мастера. В его безумный мозг закралась мысль, что если сильно, даже униженно попросить, тот может уступить — они же так много разговаривали обо всём на свете в последние дни! Ему стало всё равно, что о нём подумают, лишь бы... — Пожалуйста, не надо! Дай мне шанс. Я виноват. Я осознал, что вёл себя плохо. Я буду хорошим, если они останутся живы! Я сделаю всё… я… Не смей их трогать… Делай со мной что угодно, только не трожь их!</p><p>     — Я и так могу делать с тобой что угодно, — уверенные равнодушные слова Мастера прозвучали как приговор. Джек понял, что тот не отступит. Из последних сил он дёрнулся вперёд, стараясь дотянуться до врага, придушить, рвать глотку зубами, если потребуется (не предотвратит смерть своих ребят, так хотя бы отомстит за них), но сил оказалось слишком мало, а охранники — более компетентными, чем хотелось бы. </p><p>     Последнее, что Джек помнил — боль и кровь. И улыбающееся лицо Мастера, с восхищением наблюдающего за его хоть и быстрой, но мучительной смертью.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>     Джек пришёл в себя лежащим на полу. Сил не было. Ничего не хотелось. Но стоило только подать признаки жизни, как двое амбалов тут же подхватили его под руки и подняли, заставив стоять перед Мастером, вольготно устроившимся за столом напротив одного из самых любимых своих пленников. Пожалуй, больше Джека этот сумасшедший ценил только Доктора, тоже угодившего в его руки.</p><p>     — Ох, Джек, это было нехорошо, — театрально вздохнул Мастер. — Я уж было начал бояться, что ты не очнёшься вовремя. </p><p>     Джек дёрнулся вперёд, но охрана держала крепко, что очень расстраивало — с каким бы удовольствием он сейчас убил бы своего мучителя, этого безжалостного садиста-убийцу, который продолжал издеваться над ним и… </p><p>     Его команда? Что с ними?</p><p>     — Сейчас начнётся казнь твоих шавок, — словно угадал его мысли Мастер. — Хочешь посмотреть? О, ты станешь ВИП-зрителем, тебе даже будет позволено сидеть в первых рядах… — Джек зарычал и снова дёрнулся изо всех своих сил, но опять же не преуспел. Злость затмевала разум, паника накатывала волнами. Они ещё были живы, а он ничего не мог поделать! Мелькнула мысль, что будь он рядом, смог бы освободить, попробовал бы, но… Нет, ничего бы не вышло. Не в том он состоянии, даже думать нормально не может, не то что строить планы. — Что, не хочешь? Ай-яй-яй… — покачал головой Мастер, совершенно не выглядя разочарованным. — Тогда полюбуемся так.</p><p>     Мастер снова включил экран, и в этот раз изображение разительно отличалось от первых двух. Свежие кровоподтёки на телах, ссутуленные фигуры: было видно, что стоять прямо трудно, но они держались. Джек даже почувствовал мимолётную гордость за команду, но тут же вспомнил, что это он виноват в их бедственном положении, что сейчас всех их не станет, и его затошнило. Захотелось умереть самому. Вместо них. Или с ними, если другого не дано. </p><p>     Он так сосредоточился на разглядывании своих коллег-подчинённых-друзей, пытаясь их запомнить: каждый синяк, каждую царапину, определить, не сломаны ли кости, что пропустил полностью, кажется, пафосную речь Мастера, пропустил его приказ стрелять… и только когда Тош, Оуэн, Гвен и Янто вздрогнули по другую сторону экрана и стали валиться на землю, понял, что произошло.</p><p>     Понял и закричал. Во всю мощь своих лёгких.</p><p>     А затихнув, ещё раз рванулся к Мастеру, вложив в этот свой последний рывок все имеющиеся силы. Всю боль, что скопилась внутри, все те страдания, что пережил. Отомстить. Единственное, чего хотелось. И — надо же — сумел вырваться. Совсем ненадолго, даже пары шагов сделать не успел, как перехватили, но это придало уверенности в себе. Джек, удерживаемый на полу, продолжал бороться за свою свободу, пока силы не иссякли. Пока не осознал — всё кончено. Никого не вернуть. Ничего не исправить.</p><p>     И это стало последней каплей. Джек сломался.</p><p>     Больше его ничего не волновало. Он смутно помнил всё, происходившее далее. Мастера, возвращение в карцер, свою жизнь. Он стал безвольной куклой, постоянно сидящей в одном и том же углу, умирая и воскресая, терзаемый внутренними демонами, у которых были голоса его команды, что ещё больше сводило с ума. Даже на беседы перестали вызывать, видимо, стало скучно. И неудивительно.</p><p>     Временами ненадолго он выныривал из этого состояния, но тогда появлялось непереносимое желание умереть. Джек просто жаждал убить себя, только вот было нечем.</p><p>     Пытался задушить, да сил не хватало, настолько ослаб. Пытался грызть вены на запястьях, и тоже неудачно. Или заживало слишком быстро, или укусы были слишком лёгкими, приносящими лишь боль, которую Джек принимал с благодарностью. Она хотя бы ненадолго отвлекала от душевных страданий, в которые он погрузился с головой. </p><p>     Даже время Джек перестал воспринимать. Оно просто тянулось, и всё. В тишине и одиночестве. Однообразное и неумолимое, пока в очередной раз дверь его белоснежного ада не открылась и на пороге не появился кто-то смутно знакомый…</p><p>     — Ох, Джек, что с тобой сделали… — севшим голосом произнёс посетитель, и знакомый тембр заставил Джека вынырнуть из своего подсознания. Правда, узнать, кто его навестил, он так и не смог. Или не захотел.</p><p>     Доктор же, убедившись, что его спутники приглядывают за дверью, чтобы внезапно и самому не стать пленником вместе с Джеком, быстро подошёл к сидящему безучастно в дальнем углу капитану, одетому в лохмотья, осторожно обхватил его лицо (испачканное, в странных грязных разводах) ладонями и осторожно приподнял, устанавливая зрительный контакт.</p><p>     — Джек… Джек, ты меня слышишь? </p><p>     — Док?.. — почти беззвучно прошептал пленник, не выказывая, впрочем, никакого удивления или хотя бы интереса к происходящему. Всё-таки вспомнил. Узнал. Доктор нахмурился, во взгляде промелькнула тревога, но он быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил говорить ещё более настойчиво, чем до этого, пытаясь, видимо, достучаться до сознания Джека:</p><p>     — Нам нужна твоя помощь, Джек. Никто, кроме тебя, не сможет сломать Машину Парадоксов, созданную из ТАРДИС. Мастер установил защиту, настроенную на вихревую энергию, так что только ты справишься. Было бы у меня больше времени, я бы нашёл, как обойти этот неприятный момент, но, увы, времени на всё совершенно не хватает. Так что придётся тебе немного поднапрячься, хорошо? Ты же сможешь, Джек? Ты справишься, я в тебя верю! </p><p>     И Джек, несмотря на своё состояние, начал подниматься, поддерживаемый Доктором. Раз надо — значит надо. Он выполнит всё, что тот скажет. Не ради себя. Ради него. Потому что сам он предатель и вообще не должен жить. Быть марионеткой намного проще. Не думать. Не чувствовать. Не вспоминать.</p><p>     Дальнейшее Джек почти не осознавал. В полуоброморочном состоянии он делал всё, что его просили, не задумываясь. Выполнял простые приказы, а те, где надо было включать мозг, просто не доходили до разума. А потом всё померкло. Темнота сгустилась перед ним, утягивая в такое желанное забытьё. Туда, где не надо было думать и действовать. Туда, где можно было не существовать.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Освобождён</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Очнулся Джек уже в ТАРДИС. Это стало понятно, стоило лишь оглядеться. Его комната. В прошлом, конечно же. Сейчас он не заслуживал. И постели был не достоин, на которой лежал, и чистой одежды. Даже просто находиться рядом с Доктором, потому что мог и его предать. Если бы Мастер… Нет! Воспоминания об этом извращенце-психопате вызвали неконтролируемую вспышку паники. </p><p>     Джек даже не смог точно вспомнить, что произошло до момента, как пришёл в себя, не знал, чем всё закончилось, действительно ли Доктор и все спаслись, или Мастер может дотянуться до них снова? Начать пытать. Играть с разумом. Он не хотел попасть в его руки. Нет. Никогда больше. </p><p>     «А действительно ли всё кончилось, или это проделки Мастера? Очередная забава».</p><p>     Мысль заставила медленно сползти с постели и забиться в самый дальний от дверей угол. В голове стало пусто. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, с которой приходилось бороться. На лбу выступил холодный пот. Казалось, вот-вот войдут амбалы-охранники и потащат на очередную жуткую беседу. Ну да, вывели из состояния ступора, чтобы снова начать какую-нибудь жестокую и отвратительную игру...</p><p>     Только вот ничего не происходило. </p><p>     Постепенно Джек успокоился и даже начал немного соображать. Внимательно осмотрев помещение, он метнулся к прикроватной тумбочке (в шкафу точно ничего не завалялось, а больше мебели и не было) и нервно обшарил её в поисках хоть какого-нибудь оружия. Увы, ничего особо смертоносного найти не удалось, но Джек обрадовался и портативной книге, аналогу электронных книг 21-го века. Она выглядела как тонкая прямоугольная пластина 10 на 15 сантиметров из прочного твёрдого материала, похожего на пластик. Может, получится её использовать, чтобы сбежать? Хотя зачем это? Зачем рыпаться, всё равно уже ничего не исправить. Он ничего не может. Только слушаться. Лишь выполнять простые приказы.</p><p>     Хоть Джек и перестал верить в себя, но для придания уверенности спрятал-таки книгу за пазухой. Действительно, так было спокойнее. </p><p>     Собравшись с силами, Джек решил обследовать находящиеся в комнате двери, что вели, как он помнил, в уборную и коридор, через который можно было попасть в главное помещение ТАРДИС с панелью управления и неизвестным количеством входов/выходов куда угодно. Джек мимолётно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как впервые заблудился на корабле и обнаружил бассейн. Но улыбка тут же исчезла — мысли о воде больше не вызывали положительных эмоций. Воспоминания о предательстве теперь прочно ассоциировались с ней, и это испугало. Как это — еле переносить воду? Бороться с собой за каждый глоток? Умирать от обезвоживания? Мастер… он сам-то понял, что сотворил? Такого и врагу не пожелаешь… </p><p>     Джек был уже на полпути к уборной, правда, теперь шёл не так уверенно, как в самом начале: о воде даже вспоминать не хотелось, как ручка расположенной рядом со входом в санузел двери пришла в движение. </p><p>     Он не помнил, как оказался в противоположном углу комнаты, сжимая в пальцах единственную свою находку — книгу. Его затопила уверенность, что живым он в руки не дастся, не позволит. Нет! Только не это! Не снова! Ужас накрыл удушающей неизбежностью, захотелось, чтобы ничего этого не было. Не происходило. Пожалуйста. Он так устал… </p><p>     Но в дверях появился не Мастер и не охранники-амбалы — в комнату лёгкой стремительной походкой вошёл... Доктор, и тут же начал болтать. О, эта его способность выстреливать тысячей слов в минуту, которая так восхищала! Раньше. Теперь же чувствовать хоть что-либо, кроме паники, страха, вины или равнодушия, было трудно. Если вообще возможно.</p><p>     — Джек, ты уже проснулся? Отлично! Я пришёл сказать, что… — и только тут Доктор наконец-таки заметил, в каком состоянии находился его гость. Он резко замолчал и, тревожно нахмурившись, стал быстро приближаться. — Джек, что…</p><p>     — Не подходи, — крикнул Джек, изо всех сил сражаясь с самим собой за право соображать. Он, конечно же, уже понял: всё в порядке (да бога ради, это же Доктор! Да, он тоже Повелитель Времени, но он не сделает ничего плохого!), но вышедшее из повиновения тело не так-то легко было подчинить. Паника никак не ослабевала.</p><p>     Доктор остановился, не дойдя до Джека всего каких-то пару шагов. Внимательно оглядев гостя, он с доброжелательной улыбкой медленно протянул к нему руку.</p><p>     — Отдай книгу, — тихо, но настойчиво произнёс Повелитель Времени и тут же добавил, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, переходя на привычный ему способ общения: — Нет, конечно, можешь её оставить, она ж твоя, на самом деле. Здесь, в этой комнате, всё твоё, просто, ну, перестань её так угрожающе держать. Ты же знаешь, я против насилия и всё такое. Конечно, если тебе очень хочется…</p><p>     Доктор продолжал что-то говорить, но Джек уже не слушал. Ощущение безопасности, которого он не испытывал так давно, вдруг накрыло с головой. Ноги ослабли, и он сполз по стенке на пол, начиная нервно дрожать. «Это отходняк. Простой отходняк. Телу нужно куда-то девать скопившееся напряжение», — промелькнуло в голове у Джека перед тем, как он снова сосредоточился на внешнем мире. Тот требовал его внимания.</p><p>     Шумно выдохнув, он с недоумением посмотрел на электронную книгу в своей руке: что, действительно хотел ей отбиваться? Нелепая, абсурдная мысль. Джеку вдруг стало страшно, что в плену он всё-таки повредился рассудком, раз трезво мыслить сейчас не в состоянии.</p><p>     — Доктор, помоги мне, — прошептал Джек, отбросив в сторону бесполезный кусок технологий будущего, чувствуя, как на него снова накатывает паника. Дышать становилось всё труднее.</p><p>     — Эй! Ну-ну, ты чего это надумал? С тобой всё в порядке. С командой Торчвуда-3 всё в порядке, если только вашу работу можно назвать порядком. С Землёй всё в порядке. С миром всё в… думаю, дальше можно не перечислять?</p><p>     — Что ты сказал? Повтори… — ослабевшим голосом ещё тише произнёс Джек. Он ослышался! Он сходит с ума, видел же, как… </p><p>     — Со всеми всё в порядке, — отмахнулся Доктор, словно необходимость повторяться порядком его раздражала. Хорошо, что у галлифрейцев был великолепный слух и Джека поняли. — Я перезапустил время. Года, когда правил Гарольд Саксон, точнее, Мастер под его именем, ну, ты понимаешь, просто не было...</p><p>     — Тош, Гвен, Оуэн, Янто… они все живы, я правильно тебя понял? — нетерпеливо перебил Доктора Джек. Нет, он точно безумен, как же это…</p><p>     — Ты меня не слушаешь! — обвинительно произнёс Доктор, нахмурившись. — Говорю же, время перезаписано! Никто не помнит, что происходило. Никто, кроме оказавшихся в ТАРДИС на тот момент…</p><p>     От новости, что его ребята живы, что ничего вроде бы и не было и никто ничего даже не помнит, Джеку стало нехорошо. Он почувствовал, словно почва уходит из-под ног. Закружилась голова. От облегчения. Радости. Немыслимости происходящего. Резко не стало хватать кислорода.</p><p>     — Эй, ты хоть дышать-то не забывай, — привычно посоветовал Доктор, наклонившись и неловко хлопнув Джека по плечу, и вдруг забегал перед ним туда-сюда, словно стоять на месте и дальше было свыше его сил. — Вообще-то я пришёл сказать, что ТАРДИС полностью работоспособна и может в любой момент отвезти тебя домой. Я и так, пока ты спал, уже поработал таксистом. Немного. Ты же хочешь их всех увидеть, я прав? Так что всё в порядке.</p><p>     — Домой? — просипел Джек. Мелькнула мысль о Бошане, что и там умудрился предать, отпустить руку брата. Даже в детстве он был ненадёжен. Как туда возвращаться-то? И только после дошло, что Доктор имел в виду Торчвуд-3. Место, где Джек так долго работал и жил. И где до сих пор, если верить Повелителю Времени, работала его команда… которую он предал. До боли захотелось увидеть их всех живыми, здоровыми и не догадывающимися о пиздеце, который совсем недавно происходил. Или не происходил. Джек запутался.</p><p>     — Ну да. Не самому же добираться. Прости, но вихревой манипулятор (Доктор помахал им перед носом Джека и, не дождавшись реакции, положил на пол рядом с владельцем) пришлось ограничить в функциях. Не могу я тебе позволить бесконтрольно болтаться по времени и пространству, сам понимаешь.</p><p>     Джек тут же схватил манипулятор временной воронки и пристроил на руку. Ох, как же ему не хватало его тяжести! Это даже помогло немного собраться с мыслями.</p><p>     — Доктор… я… я же предатель… они все погибли из-за меня… что мне стоило потерпеть... я даже не умирал... я... — начал было Джек срывающимся дрожащим голосом, но Доктор лишь отрицательно покачал головой, тяжело вздохнув. Взгляд его стал настолько грустным, что слова, рвавшиеся из глубины души, застряли в горле. Неловкое молчание, наступившее после, было невыносимо. Неудивительно, что Доктор, пожав плечами и засунув руки в карманы, молча направился к выходу. Может, он не знал, что сказать? Так же, как и сам Джек.</p><p>     — Сейчас-то всё хорошо. Ничего не было, мир исправлен, так что не стоит зацикливаться на прошлом, знаешь… В общем, жду тебя у консоли, — перед тем, как покинуть помещение, всё-таки произнёс Доктор и оставил Джека одного. Со своими демонами. Страхами и сомнениями. И виной, что пожирала изнутри. Только чтобы всего этого не чувствовать, Джек рванул за Доктором так быстро, как мог. Даже не умылся, хотя стоило бы: ощущение липкого пота совершенно не помогало чувствовать себя лучше. </p><p>     Но догнать Доктора не получилось. Пустой и полутёмный коридор ТАРДИС вызывал не самые приятные ассоциации, потому с каждым шагом Джек замедлялся. Снова закружилась голова. Стало подташнивать. Накатили воспоминания. Прошлое и настоящее начали накладываться друг на друга, мешая трезво мыслить. Ну, насколько он ещё мог. Когда же замаячили призрачные силуэты амбалов-проводников, Джек не выдержал и побежал по коридору, куда глаза глядят. Хорошо, что развилок не было. Хорошо, что до главного помещения ТАРДИС оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>     Джек был настолько выбит из колеи, что на всей скорости выскочил в рубку управления, но затормозил от открывшейся его взгляду картины и вместо того, чтобы подойти к Доктору, о чём-то оживлённо беседующему с Мартой, он, наоборот, попятился и, достигнув стены, съехал по ней на пол с ужасом в глазах — ноги не держали, дышать еле выходило.</p><p>     Контраст между ожиданиями и происходящим был слишком разительным. Прошлое не хотело отпускать. Карцер, допросы, Мастер, смерть его ребят…</p><p>     — Все мертвы, — с ужасом пробормотал Джек, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом, сидя на полу куда-то летящей ТРАДИС и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, обхватив голову руками. — Моя команда… Тош… Оуэн… Гвен… Янто… — на последнем имени голос Джека сломался, и пришлось помолчать, прежде чем продолжить: — Погибли. Из-за меня погибли…</p><p>     — Джек! Джек! Очнись. О чём мы только что говорили? — Доктор неизвестно как тут же оказался рядом, становясь на колени и беря его руки в свои. Наладить контакт, вернуть в настоящее. — Ничего не было! Для всех этого года не было. Все живы, слышишь? И ничего не помнят о том, что происходило. Время перезапущено. Перезаписано. Стёрто! </p><p>     — Но я-то всё помню, Доктор, — взгляд Джека наконец-то стал осмысленным, но в нём отразилось столько боли, и даже лёгкого безумия, что стало не по себе. — Я — помню. Я предал… за какой-то стакан воды, и ведь даже обезвоживания не было, лишь жажда… я… Доктор, я не хочу! — Джек панически вцепился в руки находящегося перед ним. Он предатель и недостоин. Он снова может… они снова… из-за него. Джек не желал смерти своей команде. Он не мог быть рядом. — Я не хочу назад! Доктор, пожалуйста, отвези меня куда подальше! Как можно дальше ото всех! Туда, где никому не смогу причинить вреда! Доктор, пожалуйста! Прошу тебя!..</p><p>     Но наткнувшись на печальный, хоть и понимающий взгляд Повелителя Времени, Джек осознал, что желание не будет исполнено.</p><p>     — Ты нужен им, Джек. Можешь думать об этом как об искуплении. Или как о возможности стать лучше, наслаждаться тем, что друзья живы и здоровы. Помогать им. Причин быть рядом нескончаемое множество, правда. Но… ты можешь остаться на время. Прийти в себя. Попутешествуем. Посмотрим мир, развеемся. Слетаем на планету бананов. Или незабываемый курорт Трёх Озёр. Ох, давно я там не был! Тогда планета ещё называлась Великоозёрная, потому что два озера ещё не образовались... Не тебе одному стоит забыть случившееся. Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать, Джек. Прости.</p><p>     — Да, наверное, ты прав, — обречённо проговорил Джек через некоторое время, стараясь унять необоснованную обиду, потому избегая смотреть в глаза Доктору, который так и не отпустил его рук. Волновался ли тот за него? Чувствовал ли вину, заставляя совершать почти невозможное, идти против себя и своих желаний? Нет, о нём никто не должен волноваться, он не достоин этого. А как же хотелось поверить и довериться, он бы с радостью принял приглашение... но нельзя. Если полетит, кто поручится, что он не подведёт? Не подвергнет опасности одним своим присутствием. Не предаст, как ранее свою команду. Лишь одиночество стало бы спасением… — Нет, Док, лучше уж сразу. Думаю, отдохну пару часов — и на Землю. </p><p>     — Как хочешь, — пожал Повелитель Времени плечами и, как всегда, порывисто встал. Джек тоже попытался подняться на ноги, но ничего у него не вышло. Снова накатила тошнота и слабость. Если бы не Доктор, то лежал бы он сейчас на полу, совершенно обессиленный.</p><p>     — Ты когда ел в последний раз? — через пелену и звон в ушах еле-еле расслышал Джек обращённый к нему вопрос. Возможно, до этого спрашивали ещё что-нибудь, да только он не слышал. </p><p>     Ел? Зачем ел? Что? От мыслей о еде стало ещё хуже. Бороться с тошнотой теперь требовало огромных усилий. </p><p>     — Так, понятно. Марта, организуешь что-нибудь попроще для измождённого организма?</p><p>     Джек не видел утвердительного кивка спутницы Доктора, всё это время он пытался справиться с собой, а когда стало хотя бы немного легче, тут же постарался снова встать. И с поддержкой в этот раз ему это удалось. </p><p>     — Думаю, мне стоит пойти к себе в комнату, — бесцветно произнёс Джек и, не дожидаясь ответа, нетвёрдой походкой поспешил скрыться в знакомом коридоре. Не было сил попрощаться, все уходили на то, чтобы просто держаться на ногах. </p><p>     Доктор, тяжело вздохнув, проводил Джека озабоченным, полным боли и грусти взглядом. Он и хотел бы помочь, да не знал, как. Смотря на состояние Джека, оставалось лишь догадываться, насколько сильно тому досталось. Мастер, хоть и был Повелителем Времени и даже другом детства, в последнее время совсем потерял грань между добром и злом. У Доктора она тоже была размыта, но немного в другую сторону…</p><p>     — С ним всё будет в порядке? — услышал Доктор рядом с собой встревоженный голос Марты и тут же постарался придать своему лицу ставшее уже привычным беззаботное выражение.</p><p>     — Да… Думаю, что да. Точно, да, — и, широко улыбнувшись, неспешно ушёл к панели управления, занявшись настройкой ТАРДИС. Своим ответом он хотел предать Марте уверенности, да и себе тоже, ведь никто не может знать человеческую душу. Доктор был твёрдо уверен лишь в одном — сейчас Джеку нельзя находиться в одиночестве, и его команда для этого подходила как можно лучше. Марта же, ещё немного понаблюдав за Доктором, пошла выполнять его поручение. Джека следовало накормить. Возможно даже, ему потребуется капельница…</p><p>***</p><p><br/>     Только через сутки Джек почувствовал себя в состоянии хоть как-то взаимодействовать с окружающим миром, и Марта, эта обаятельная новая спутница Доктора, неслабо помогла ему в этом. Появилась уверенность, что неугомонный Повелитель Времени в надёжных руках и без непутёвого бессмертного им явно будет лучше. Зная, как Доктор не любит ожидание, Джек решил, что настало время прощаться. Нет, он бы с радостью погостил подольше, зализал раны, пришёл бы в себя, но обрекать ради этого других на уныние… не настолько он дорожил собой. Точнее, совсем не дорожил. А путешествовать Джек не хотел. Подвергать риску. Ни за что. Не того, кто нужен всему миру. И даже Вселенной.</p><p>     Правда, какое-то время он ещё казнил себя, что отказался от путешествий, мог бы ведь сбежать, скрыться, уйти от Доктора и зажить своей жизнью, но… имел ли он на это право? Поступать, как хочется. Джек был уверен, что нельзя возвращаться, что своими действиями обязательно когда-нибудь навредит дорогим ему людям… но Доктор сказал, что это необходимо, что он должен быть в Торчвуде-3, а ему Джек привык доверять. Повелитель Времени, видимо, знал что-то такое, о чём не говорил. Впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>     Время от времени возникало желание забыть произошедшее. Лучше бы его не было в ТАРДИС, когда всё наладилось. Трусливые, неправильные мысли. Тогда он предаст, обязательно предаст, не зная, что способен на это! Слишком эгоистично. Желание слабого, безвольного человека...</p><p>     Джек просто боялся будущего. </p><p>     Потому, когда ТАРДИС остановилась в Кардиффе, он храбрился, как мог, понимая, что Доктор не отступит, что ему обязательно надо вернуться в Торчвуд-3, но в последний момент всё-таки не выдержал:</p><p>     — Доктор, пожалуйста, увези меня, — вдруг затараторил Джек вместо прощания, когда некуда уже было оттягивать момент: всё сказано, всё сделано. Ещё одна попытка изменить судьбу, ещё одна мольба, но — плевать. Он… он просто не мог иначе. Какая гордость, её уже давно растоптали… зачем стараться уйти достойно, если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс, что можно изменить судьбу, которой боишься, — от всех, кто дорог, кому могу причинить боль. Куда-нибудь в пустошь. Я… я не справлюсь, Док. Не выдержу… — Джек начал пылко, но постепенно голос всё затихал, и последние его слова звучали уже еле слышно и обречённо.</p><p>     — Ох, Джек… — расстроенно покачал головой Повелитель Времени. В его голосе можно было различить муку. И раскаяние. — Джек-Джек-Джек, я не могу… Ты же знаешь. Ты нужен им. Нужен своей команде, — и когда Джек, так и не дождавшись другого решения, со вздохом направился к двери, уже на пороге окликнул: — И… я верю в тебя, Джек, ты — справишься.</p><p>     Грустная смирившаяся улыбка была ему ответом, но даже она не заставила Доктора поменять решение. И даже просто усомниться в правильности своего выбора.</p><p>     — Они помогут тебе, Джек. Вы все нужны друг другу, — только и добавил Доктор еле слышно, когда бессмертный уже не мог его видеть. — У вас ещё есть время.</p><p>     Джек же, выйдя из ТАРДИС и прикрыв за собой дверь, остановился в паре метров, с тоской наблюдая, как его шанс на другое будущее растворяется в воздухе. Оставалось только надеяться, что он действительно справится и сможет не подвести людей, которые были ему так дороги.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Опустошён</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Джек был благодарен судьбе (и ТАРДИС одного знакомого Повелителя Времени), что появился на Земле именно сейчас. Не подвёл. Хотя бы в этот раз, и его команда не пострадала. </p><p>     Ситуация была напряжённой: накачавшийся наркотиками блоуфиш держал на мушке заложника, прикрываясь как щитом, да ещё пытался вывести из себя его подчинённых… друзей… семью, которую, как Джек думал совсем недавно, он уже потерял. По своей вине. И снова мог. Прямо сейчас. Нет!</p><p>     Времени не было, тело двигалось само, на автомате. Выстрел. Как в тире. Как на учениях. Как всегда, когда надо действовать, не задумываясь. В яблочко. Даже после года пыток Джек не растерял навыков. Даже потонув в эмоциях. </p><p>     О, он был шокирован. Опустошён. И до невозможности счастлив увидеть живыми тех, с кем уже успел попрощаться, чью смерть так немилостиво не только показал ему Мастер, но и так жестоко организовал. По вине Джека. Последнее и не давало покоя. Именно поэтому он не хотел возвращаться и не мог сейчас искренне выразить свою радость от встречи. То, как сильно он был счастлив их всех видеть. </p><p>     — Привет, ребята, — только и смог произнесли Джек с кривоватой, слегка нервной улыбкой, которую позволил себе лишь потому, что никто не пострадал, и, спрятав за спину вдруг начавшие дрожать руки, стараясь вести себя как обычно, добавил: — Скучали по мне?..</p><p>     И наткнулся на оглушающую тишину в ответ.</p><p>     В Хаб ехали молча. То, что его не рады видеть, Джек принял с пониманием. Зачем им такой слабохарактерный, ничего не могущий, кроме как предавать, капитан? Даже точный выстрел, спасший девушку, не вернул хотя бы толику уверенности в себе. Потому агрессивный выпад Гвен был воспринят как должное, и её стремление оставить руководящую должность за собой не вызвало никаких отрицательных эмоций. Может, для них всех так было бы даже лучше. Единственное, что смущало — опыт, его у Купер было намного меньше, чем у любого из их команды. Но это дело наживное. Справлялась же, пока его не было, а теперь… он поможет, если понадобится. </p><p>     Джек не чувствовал в себе сил снова руководить. Принимать решения. Брать на себя ответственность. Ему постоянно казалось, что любой приказ приведёт к провалу. Катастрофе. Будет последним для кого-то из команды. Нет, он не мог этого допустить. Потому и самоустранился. Наблюдал за происходящим, не торопясь хоть что-то предпринимать. </p><p>     Временами Джеку казалось, что всё вокруг нереально, лишь плод его больного воображения. Что Мастеру всё-таки удалось свести его с ума, и он до сих пор сидит в одинокой белоснежной палате для психов и грезит наяву. Получилось бы забавно.</p><p>     Проблемы были не только с ощущением реальности. Он не мог не вздрагивать от неожиданных громких звуков, не нервничая находиться среди большого количества людей, да и в одиночестве становилось невыносимо — мысли начинали путаться, как и воспоминания. Что было, а что нет? Какие события настоящие? Что последним помнит команда? Действительно ли все живы? Тош, Гвен, Оуэн и Янто. Его Янто. </p><p>     Джек ловил себя на том, что временами начинает приглядываться к ребятам, пытаясь отыскать несоответствия, как нельзя лучше доказывающие, что всё — глюк, и это не могло не пугать. Потому Джек предпочитал сидеть где-нибудь поодаль от команды и тихо смотреть, как они работают. Не мешать. Не давать советов. Он вообще предпочёл бы, чтоб о нём забыли. Просто наблюдать было радостью и помогало не сойти с ума. По крайней мере, не до конца. </p><p>     Хорошо хоть, больше в присутствии кого-либо с ним не случались флешбеки, как при Докторе, это было бы трудно объяснить. Если бы Джек вообще смог выдавить из себя хотя бы слово о произошедшем. Даже думать об этом было мучительно, а не думать не получалось. Не вспоминать...</p><p>     Временами мелькала мысль, что стоит застрелиться, может, тогда мозги встанут на место, но Джек понимал абсурдность подобного шага. Он уже умирал, и это не помогало. Но, несмотря на доводы разума, идея не хотела уходить, и это только добавляло уверенности в психической нестабильности.</p><p>     А ещё у него по-прежнему наблюдалась водобоязнь. Джек думал, ему станет легче, когда убедится, что все живы, но нет. С момента, как его освободили, он так и не смог сделать даже глотка. Паника начиналась от одного вида воды. Даже умываться было трудно. Когда он это понял, то долго приходил в себя. Человек на 80% состоит из воды. Умереть от обезвоживания легко. Быстрее, чем от голода. Хорошо, что нашёлся выход…</p><p>     Когда Янто принёс кофе и молчаливо поставил перед капитаном, тот приготовился к панической атаке, что могла начаться в любую секунду (не показать своего состояния, нет, особенно не его сексуальному секретарю, с которым Джек и так не знал, как следует теперь себя вести), но её так и не произошло. Наоборот, запах великолепного и так горячо любимого им кофе щекотал ноздри, разжигая желание поскорее ощутить вкус этого божественного напитка. </p><p>     Кофе, сваренный Янто. Как же долго он мечтал о нём.<br/>     Сделав осторожный глоток, Джек зажмурился от наслаждения. </p><p>     Странно, любые другие напитки он не мог выносить, да и кофе, сваренный кем-то другим… Теперь Джек пил только кофе Янто. И радовался, что вообще может хоть что-то пить.</p><p>     Но всё это были только его проблемы. Грузить ими остальных Джек был не вправе. Зачем рассказывать, что он изменился, что время, проведённое вдали от Земли, сломало, искалечило душу. Джек не хотел жалости. Он был не достоин помощи. Потому и старался вести себя как обычно, не показывать виду, что каждую секунду борется с собой и своим сумасшествием, что боится не справиться, снова предать, увидеть смерть команды. Любого из них. По его вине. Да даже если и не по его… Находясь рядом, не успеть спасти. Ему такое уже снилось. Не раз. И продолжало мучить в реальности. Постоянно.</p><p>     Он решил не сближаться с ребятами, не так, как было до его бегства с Доктором. Тогда и предать будет труднее. Одиночество пугало не так сильно, как эта возможность. К тому же они тоже не стремились наладить отношения, тем самым облегчая Джеку задачу. Даже Янто теперь общался с ним слишком официально и подчёркнуто по-деловому, и как бы Джеку ни хотелось стать ближе, он понимал, что этим только навредит. Он всё портит. Всегда. Смириться с утратой отношений было труднее всего, но он смог. Потому и растерялся, когда Янто неожиданно обратился к нему, стоило им только остаться наедине:</p><p>     — Сэр, — начал тот издалека, присев на краешек стола в кабинете Джека, — мы модернизировали оружейную. Теперь там есть не только тир, но и метательная машинка для стрельбы по мишеням. С мишенями-тарелочками. Ребристыми. Небольшими. Не желаете попрактиковаться? Когда все уйдут, конечно. Знаете, сколько можно придумать интересного с использованием тарелочек? — слегка поднятая бровь и выжидательный взгляд Янто сказали Джеку намного больше, чем он хотел бы знать. С ним флиртовали. Однозначно. И Джек испугался.</p><p>     — Янто, у нас много работы и нет времени развлекаться. Если хочешь улучшить навыки стрельбы, возьми с собой того, кто не будет отвлекать, — довольно резко выдохнул Джек и сделал вид, что снова зарылся в лежащие перед ним документы. Он не мог позволить себе отношения, как бы от этого не было больно. Он не должен приближаться к тем, кто ему дорог.</p><p>     — Есть, сэр, — слишком официальный тон резанул по сердцу, но что поделаешь? Лучше так, чем… перед взором снова пронеслись картины смерти его команды. Мёртвые тела, глаза, слепо смотрящие в никуда… Нет! Джек резко мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Ему стало нехорошо, перестало хватать воздуха, так что пришлось расстегнуть пару пуговиц. Он на время зажмурился, стараясь взять себя в руки перед тем, как продолжить изучать дела, улаженные ребятами в его отсутствие, и, конечно же, не заметил внимательный, обеспокоенный взгляд Янто Джонса, ещё не успевшего покинуть помещение. </p><p>     Правда, покончить с документами в этот раз так и не удалось. Сигнал активности Рифта спутал все планы. Это оказался Джон Харт, бывший коллега по Агентству Времени и по совместительству очень опасный тип, за каким-то дьяволом явившийся в это время и посетивший Кардифф. Потому Джек и рванул на назначенную встречу в одиночку, оставив ребят возмущённо ругаться ему вслед. Нет, он не подвергнет их опасности. Ни за что. Не снова. </p><p>     Но, к великому сожалению Джека, Янто, Гвен, Оуэн и Тош сами нарисовались на импровизированной вечеринке, так что оставить их вне игры не вышло. Джек старался, на самом деле старался сократить общение с Джоном, минимализировать риски, но никто не принимал его советы всерьёз. Слишком стали самостоятельными, уверовали в свои силы, да и Харт умел произвести впечатление. Джек даже поспорил с Гвен, после чего та вообще отказалась его слушать, потому и оставалось только наблюдать и надеяться, что всё закончится хорошо. </p><p>     После ссоры Джек настолько оказался взвинчен, что, пока Тош делала снимок радиационных волн города и сравнивала со снимком активности Рифта, чтобы узнать, где радиоактивные контейнеры, которые нужны были Джону, просто сбежал от команды. Он спустился в подвал, к камерам с уиввилами. Было приятно осознавать, что здесь всё осталось по-старому, как до... всего. Это успокаивало.</p><p>     — Джек? — голос Янто звучал слегка удивлённо, и в то же время... радостно? </p><p>     — Да, — тихо отозвался Джек. Ему совсем не хотелось находиться с Янто наедине. Особенно сейчас, когда нервы были на пределе. Не хотелось, чтобы тот видел его таким и мог догадаться, что он не в порядке. Но так же хотелось и продлить эту неожиданную встречу. Просто потому, что присутствие Джонса помогло расслабиться. Не думать. Не вспоминать. Джек сосредоточился на настоящем, а сейчас это было просто необходимо.</p><p>     — Перед совещанием ещё целых два часа. Не думаю, что нас будут искать…</p><p>     — И? — Джек всё ещё не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Нет, было хорошо, что есть время. Он как раз успеет прийти в себя, но какое дело до этого Янто?</p><p>     — Ты не хочешь?.. ммм... — слегка замялся Джонс, что заставило Джека пристальней приглядеться к собеседнику. Неужели?.. — Спуститься со мной в архив? </p><p>     — И что там делать? — заинтересованно приподняв бровь, спросил Джек. О, он хотел быть точно уверен, что не ошибается.</p><p>     — Ну... провести инвентаризацию нововведений.</p><p>     — Нововведений? — кажется, он всё понял правильно. Джеку стало неуютно. Он уже раз отказал и не думал, что Янто снова предложит ему… </p><p>     — Ну... да. Например, там теперь новый диван. Вообще-то, новый формально. Просто теперь он стоит там.</p><p>     — Удобный? — расплылся Джек в фирменной улыбке. От растерянности. Он не знал, как реагировать на предложение. Отказать во второй раз? Не факт, что после подобного с Янто можно будет наладить отношения. Не то чтобы Джек намеревался это сделать, но своими руками уничтожать возможность не хотелось. К тому же, Янто мог подумать, что он набивает себе цену, а это было неправдой.</p><p>     — Не желаете ли сами проверить? — между тем продолжил Янто с робкой, но обещающей улыбкой.</p><p>     — Знаешь, как-то не очень, — все-таки решился Джек. Нет, он не мог так поступить с Янто, не мог подвергать опасности, ведь все, кто ему близок — умирают. Он предатель и опасен. Он приносит одни лишь несчастья. Он кругом виноват. — Джон, радиация, надо подготовиться... сам понимаешь, — вышло довольно неловко. А ещё оказалось нестерпимо больно говорить нет, потому что Джек хотел, он действительно нуждался в близости родной души, но… было нельзя. </p><p>     — Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался Янто после непродолжительного молчания, переходя с игривого тона на формально официальный, становясь как будто холоднее и отстранённей, чем был когда-либо, и это резануло по сердцу больнее, чем Джек мог ожидать.</p><p>     Смотря на удаляющегося с прямой спиной Янто Джонса, Джек понял, какую ужасную ошибку только что совершил. Оказывается, негласная поддержка Янто, которую Джек незримо ощущал всё это время, была слишком важна, и теперь он её лишился. Нет, он не сможет выдержать всё в одиночестве. Зря надеялся, что сумеет оградить всех, если будет присматривать издали. Особенно если не выдержит и всё-таки сойдёт с ума.</p><p>     Тут же захотелось пойти за Янто, объясниться, но… не время. Надо было дать Джонсу успокоиться, немного остыть, и тогда, как Джек надеялся, у него ещё будет шанс вернуть его расположение.</p><p>     Когда Джек пришёл на совещание, Гвен ещё злилась на него, потому сама распределила их на группы для поиска канистр, не слушая Джека, который хотел бы быть в паре с Джоном. Привычный к штучкам своего бывшего напарника, он не дал бы ему себя обмануть, а если бы тот и убил его, то ничего страшного. Ещё один раз воскреснуть не проблема. Он был готов и не на такое ради ребят. Лишь бы они не пострадали. Как бы Купер ни обижалась, Джек всё равно завалил её советами, как вести себя с Джоном, которого та выбрала напарником, надеясь, что здравый смысл возобладает и Гвен прислушается к его словам. </p><p>     Впрочем, глянув на Янто — его пару, Джек подумал, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Янто ревновал к Джону. Это было ясно как дважды два, хоть тот и пытался держаться отстранённо. Если бы Джек пошёл со своим бывшим, то, скорее всего, ни о каком примирении и речи бы идти не могло, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Увиденное преисполнило Джека надеждой: ещё можно наладить отношения, ещё не поздно всё исправить. Может, даже сегодня, если, конечно же, найдётся подходящее место. И время.</p><p>     И они нашлись. В здании, среди множества офисов, с ксерокопирующим аппаратом, о котором Джек не смог не ввернуть пару пошлостей, пытаясь помириться, загладить свою вину флиртом. Но Янто резко прервал его заигрывания, и Джек усомнился в своих силах. Сможет ли вернуть, правильно ли всё понял? В последнее время он не доверял себе и своим суждениям. И это выбивало из колеи. Нет, он не мог проиграть. Он не сможет быть один. От одиночества он попросту сойдёт с ума…</p><p>     Повторная попытка далась сложнее. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, ладони вспотели. Теперь Джек не старался острить, боясь, что его снова поставят на место. Сильно волнуясь, он пригласил Янто на свидание. То, чего раньше не делал. Он приоткрыл свою душу, пусть и самую малость (на большую откровенность сил попросту не было), и… это сработало. То, что Джек испытал, услышав однозначное «да», было похоже на эйфорию. На счастье и ликование одновременно. На мгновение он даже забыл о своём предательстве, улыбаясь так искренне, как только мог. И, похоже, Янто это оценил. На его губах тоже появилась еле заметная улыбка. Жаль, что времени у них было в обрез. </p><p>     Джон, появившийся на крыше офисного здания, вернул Джека с небес на землю. Поиски радиоактивных канистр, за которыми и явился Харт, чуть не стоили его команде жизней, и на этом всё не закончилось. Бомба, завязанная на ДНК Джона и скрытая в контейнерах, чуть не отправила их всех на тот свет вместе с городом, и Джек не нашёл ничего лучше, чем обвинить себя в происходящем.</p><p>     Вина разъедала его сердце. Вдобавок к предательству из-за какого-то грёбаного стакана воды, к совершённым ранее грехам прибавился ещё один: Джон Харт. Если бы Джека не было здесь, тот не попытался бы расправиться с Торчвудом и им бы не угрожал столь опасный тип (уж он-то знал Джона как никто другой). </p><p>     Потому, когда Джон после всего произошедшего, уже стоя перед трещиной Рифта, предложил Джеку пойти с ним, он чуть было не согласился на это. Джек же давно хотел оставить команду, оставить Торчвуд и Землю, чтобы не навлечь беду, не предать в очередной раз. Без него всем должно было быть лучше — вот в чём Джек был уверен. До этой минуты.</p><p>     Вернувшись к команде, чтобы попрощаться, Джек вдруг понял, что, как бы в последнее время они ни вели себя, никто из них на самом деле не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Для ребят его бегство было бы предательством, которое ему вряд ли бы простили. Во второй раз так точно. Да и Янто… его Янто, с которым у Джека только начали налаживаться отношения. Он не мог бросить его. Разочаровать. Снова оставить одного после дарованной надежды. Это было бы слишком жестоко.</p><p>     Джек понял, что не сможет спокойно жить, не зная, что происходит с людьми, которые заменили ему семью. У них была опасная работа, угрозы и так подстерегали на каждом шагу. Пусть, находясь рядом, он приносил несчастья, но так же он мог и защищать их. Приглядывать. Оберегать. Стоило только помнить, на что он способен, и контролировать себя и свои поступки. Согласовывать всё с командой. Не принимать поспешных решений. </p><p>     К тому же Вселенная вряд ли выдержит сумасшедшего бессмертного, а, оставшись один на один со своими проблемами, Джек был уверен, что рано или поздно сойдёт с ума. Джек чувствовал, что только здесь, среди команды, сможет прийти в себя, пусть это и будет долгим процессом. </p><p>     Джек вспомнил, что Доктор верил в него, говорил, что его место на Земле, в Торчвуде-3, что он здесь нужен, и... решил остаться. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Обречён</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     После того, как наконец-таки удалось выдворить Джона Харта из XXI века, Джек поднапрягся и организовал своей группе целую ночь отдыха в пятизвёздочном отеле, чтобы не столкнуться с самими собой, ведь время вернулось вспять лишь для них, оказавшихся в эпицентре взрыва. </p><p>     Джек с удовольствием бы и дальше подчинялся Гвен, но она, как и остальная команда, теперь выжидательно смотрела именно на него, видимо, признавая право руководить. Это Джека совершенно не обрадовало: нельзя было снова вставать во главе их организации — больше возможностей предать, не справиться, каждый его приказ мог стать последним для кого-нибудь из команды. К тому же глава Торчвуда-3 с психологическими проблемами — это плохо. Но рассказывать ребятам о себе не хотелось, потому и пришлось, стиснув зубы, принять руководство в надежде, что это не продлится долго. Гвен по натуре была лидером и, попробовав однажды вкус власти, вполне могла через какое-то время снова захотеть её ощутить. Тогда он и отдаст ей свой пост без малейших препятствий. Можно даже сказать, с облегчением. Только эта надежда и помогла в тот момент не запаниковать.</p><p>     Впрочем, снова стать командиром их маленького коллектива оказалось не настолько трудно, как Джек думал. Сказывался опыт и, возможно, поддержка ребят, которые теперь, перестав обижаться и настороженно относиться к любым его действиям, открыто радовались возвращению. Было неловко уклоняться от общих развлечений и застолий, куда его с энтузиазмом звали всей их немногочисленной толпой. Хорошо хоть, команда довольно быстро смекнула, что ничего не выйдет, и перестала навязываться. Только Янто время от времени вопросительно посматривал на Джека, но и он тоже больше пока не заговаривал ни о чём, кроме работы.</p><p>     Именно эти взгляды и немного неуверенные, еле заметные улыбки не давали забыть Джеку среди кучи дел, внезапно свалившихся на него как на главу Торчвуда-3, об обещанном Янто свидании. Джек уже всю голову сломал, где лучше всего было бы его провести, не выдав своего состояния: многолюдные места не подходили, а далеко уехать не позволял Разлом — вдруг придётся срываться с места из-за неожиданной активности, как уже бывало не раз. </p><p>     После многочасовых раздумий Джек нашёл единственный приемлемый выход: пикник в каком-нибудь немноголюдном парке, расположенном не дальше получаса езды от их базы. Джек остановил свой выбор на Hailey Park, до которого можно было добраться двумя дорогами (трассы A4119 и A4161) минут за 20, где точно получилось бы отыскать уединённый, скрытый от всех уголок, не обрекая себя на постоянное напряжение и контроль за ситуацией. Джек до сих пор не мог расслабиться, находясь в толпе, и не хотел, чтобы Янто принял это на свой счёт. Правда, Джек также сомневался, понравится ли Янто его идея, но это можно было выяснить только предложив, так что осталось лишь дождаться подходящего момента — и… </p><p>     Впрочем, такой момент появился довольно быстро: вечером, когда они остались одни во всём Хабе (ночные дежурства никто не отменял, особенно во времена повышенной активности Разлома) и Янто наводил чистоту в его кабинете, Джек таки решился. Не сразу. Он даже не сразу заметил, что тот пришёл к нему прибраться.</p><p>     Пока Янто протирал стол, Джек, прикусив губу и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, предавался невесёлым мыслям. Сейчас, находясь в Хабе, в который раз едва не уничтоженном из-за него, было трудно поверить, что именно здесь его место. Неуверенность и сомнения снова поселились в душе и не давали спокойно жить. Правильно ли решил остаться, поддавшись минутному эгоистичному порыву? Слишком много стало от него вновь зависеть, когда вернулся на свой пост, слишком ненадёжный он человек, чтобы защищать человечество от опасностей Разлома и инопланетян, раз даже своих людей он защитить не в состоянии. Может, стоило всё-таки…</p><p>     — Джек? — резко вернувшись в настоящее, Джек встретился взглядом с обеспокоенными глазами валлийца, прекратившего на время уборку. — О чем задумался? </p><p>     Окунуться в реальность и выдавить из себя улыбку оказалось не так-то легко: </p><p>     — О том, как прелестно смотрится твоя задница, когда ты наклоняешься над столом, — не смог не спошлить Джек. Впрочем, судя по реакции Янто, тому понравилось.</p><p>     Отвернувшись и тихонечко фыркнув, Янто продолжил своё занятие. Некоторое время Джек ещё печально понаблюдал за парнем, а потом тряхнул головой, развеивая наваждение. Как бы то ни было, он обещал Янто свидание и никогда бы себя не простил, если бы вновь обманул, подвёл парня. К тому же, не зря же он так долго подбирал место…</p><p>     — Я тут подумал, что мы редко выбираемся на природу, чтобы расслабиться, — издалека начал Джек, наконец-то собравшись с мыслями, но его тут же бесцеремонно перебили:</p><p>     — Что, хочешь ещё одну сельскую местность нам устроить? — саркастично приподнял бровь Янто, снова прерываясь. — Где-то каннибалы объявились?</p><p>     Джек даже глаза распахнул от изумления:</p><p>     — Нет, конечно, ты что! Я имел в виду пикник… в парке. То есть свидание. Ты же не против? У меня даже одеяло есть с медвежатами, — и, глядя на недоумевающего Янто, поспешил добавить: — Ещё там зайки и мячики. О, оно обязательно тебе понравится! — Джек обнажил в улыбке белоснежные зубы, но молчание Янто слегка насторожило. — Ты же не забыл о нашем договоре?</p><p>     — Пикник? — переспросил Янто. По его лицу нельзя было догадаться, как он относится к подобной идее.</p><p>     — Устроит? — невольно занервничал Джек. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что будет, если Янто откажется. У него не было запасного плана, и это выбивало из колеи. Раньше можно было выдумать что угодно, да хотя бы ужин на самой высокой крыше или поход в ресторан, теперь же многое он не мог себе позволить. Если, конечно, не хотел, чтобы о его психической нестабильности узнали.</p><p>     — Только еду я беру на себя, — всё так же безэмоционально сначала отозвался Янто, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. Открыто. Искренне. Джек при этом испытал такое сильное облегчение, что не сиди он, колени бы подогнулись и он позорно свалился бы к ногам Янто. Ну, или не свалился, а покачнулся, что, в общем-то, тоже было бы не очень.</p><p>     — И кофе. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю твой кофе, — с энтузиазмом добавил Джек, расплываясь в фирменной улыбке, которую он, кажется, не смог бы сдержать, даже если бы захотел. Ох, если всё получится, это будет действительно хороший день!</p><p>     — Конечно, сэр, — с лёгким услужливо-игривым поклоном отозвался тот, и, как только Джек от переизбытка чувств вскочив с кресла и легонько чмокнув Янто в губы, отошёл к стене, изучая календарь дежурств, заведённый, как только он снова стал командиром, очень тихо и грустно добавив: — В последнее время только его и пьёте.</p><p>     Джек же, получив согласие на пикник, тут же бросился выбирать удобное им обоим время и не слышал последних слов Янто. Может быть, это было и к лучшему.</p><p>     Сопоставив прогноз погоды с графиком, они довольно быстро определились с датой: если не будет никаких экстренных случаев, то через четыре дня состоится их первое настоящее свидание.</p><p>     Оба, не сговариваясь, с предвкушением отметили эту дату у себя в календаре. Отсчёт начался…</p><p>***</p><p><br/>     Hailey Park был красивым местом, где гуляли собачники и катались велосипедисты, отдыхали обычные люди и тренировались спортсмены, где можно было выбрать как пешую прогулку по живописным местам, так и отдохнуть, расположившись на травке или скамейках. Были облагороженные и дикие участки — отдых на любой вкус. Удивительно, что такой парк располагался так близко к центру. Впрочем, за всё это его Джек и выбрал.</p><p>     Погода была отличная, настроение прекрасным, и Джек понадеялся, что сегодня всё пройдёт без сучка без задоринки. Янто заслуживал самого лучшего свидания на свете.</p><p>     Они приехали не слишком рано, часов в одиннадцать, заняли место на парковке и отправились подыскивать поляну для пикника. Джек хотел расположиться в дальнем конце парка, подальше от народа, на довольно живописном участке, только вот одного он не учёл — путь туда проходил рядом с рекой, и Янто, вдруг неожиданно остановившись, с восторгом стал любоваться открывшимся ему видом:</p><p>     — Смотри, какое хорошее место! — через пару секунд с улыбкой обратился он к Джеку.</p><p>     Место и в самом деле было очень живописным: небольшая полянка, огороженная кустами и деревьями, дающими приятную тень. Был и открытый участок, где можно погреться на солнышке, если захочется. Всё оказалось покрыто невысокой травкой, словно специально созданной для пикников… вот только одно смущало — река Тафф была близко. Слишком близко, чтобы Джек мог чувствовать себя уютно.</p><p>     — Ты хочешь остаться здесь? — напряжённо поинтересовался он, еле заставив свой голос не дрогнуть от подобной перспективы. </p><p>     — Джек, что-то не так? — забеспокоился Янто. Он уловил перемену в настроении Джека, потому вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, решил выяснить причину такого поведения его спутника. — Если что, можем поискать ещё…</p><p>     — Нет, ты прав, место отличное, — натянуто улыбнулся Джек и прошел на найденную поляну. Кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Разве имеет право выделываться? Разве его мнение должно хоть что-то значить? Он и так выбрал формат свидания, так с какого перепуга решил, что и место будет выбирать он? Это день Янто, он должен получить максимум удовольствия, а Джек… Джек потерпит. Как всегда в последнее время, уже привык. — Давай располагаться.</p><p>     Джек достал из сумки одеяло, о котором до этого говорил с Янто, и развернул, сделав лишь одно послабление — разложил его не у самой воды, а поближе к тропинке, по которой пришли, потом протянул руку и забрал у того корзину с едой.</p><p>     — Ты был прав, — улыбнулся Янто, отдавая свою ношу.</p><p>     — Что? — не понял Джек.</p><p>     — Одеяло. Оно мне нравится, — намекающее приподнял бровь валлиец с лёгкой провоцирующей усмешкой, на которую Джек просто не смог не отреагировать:</p><p>     — О, тебе сегодня ещё многое понравится, — улыбка Джека была не менее намекающей. Такой, что уши Янто слегка порозовели.</p><p>     — Что ж, ты обещал, — только и сказал тот, помогая Джеку разобрать корзину.</p><p>     Пока Джек доставал контейнеры с едой и одноразовую посуду, Янто занялся привезёнными фруктами и кофе. </p><p>     — Оу, бананы? Ты взял бананы? — увидев их в руках валлийца, Джек просто не смог не расплыться в широченной улыбке.</p><p>     — А что не так? — настороженно отозвался Янто, чувствуя подвох.</p><p>     — Просто они могут настроить меня на определённый лад, — подмигнул Джек, с удовольствием наблюдая, как уши Янто медленно становятся пунцовыми. О, как же он любил дразнить своего мальчика!</p><p>     — Тебя всё может настроить на определенный лад, — не остался в долгу тот. — Мне достаточно просто дышать рядом, чтобы ты перевозбудился.</p><p>     — Твоя правда, — рассмеялся на это Джек. Напряжение из-за близости воды наконец-то покинуло его. Что ж, может, всё будет и не так плохо… — Но бананы всё-таки очень намекают, — было трудно удержаться от подначки, на что Янто закатил глаза и продолжил заниматься фруктами, а Джек сунул любопытный нос в контейнеры с едой. </p><p>     Кроме салатов, классических рулетов с яйцом и сыром, консервированным тунцом и грибами с сыром, в одном из контейнеров оказались горячие бутерброды и пироги со свининой, завёрнутые в фольгу и сунутые в термопакеты. Джек остался доволен: выбранная Янто еда прекрасно подходила для их посиделок, вот только...</p><p>     — Ты решил закормить меня до смерти? — задал Джек риторический вопрос, осматривая «стратегические запасы». — Здесь же на всю нашу команду хватило бы.</p><p>     — Не помешало бы откормить, — пожал Янто плечами. — Необязательно же съедать всё. Просто разное, на выбор.</p><p>     Джеку вдруг стало не по себе. Он понял, что Янто заметил его проблемы — то, что он стал хуже питаться, — и беспокоился. Отсюда и такой богатый ассортимент… Чтобы скрыть неловкость, Джек ухватился за стаканчик и налил в него кофе.</p><p>     — Откуда, кстати, такое одеяло? Я его раньше не видел, так что оно не из Хаба. Никто не может знать о Хабе больше меня. Ты его привёз с собой, когда вернулся к нам?</p><p>     Вздрогнув, Джек чуть не пролил на себя кофе. А ведь он почти забыл, что случилось с ним недавно — и это напугало. Нельзя забывать. Надо постоянно себя контролировать, иначе может произойти непоправимое.</p><p>     — Уверен? — поднял бровь Джек, заставив себя улыбнуться. Нельзя, чтобы Янто понял, что настроение снова испортилось. — Ты видел мою коллекцию игривых нарядов и секс-игрушек?</p><p>     — А у тебя есть такая? — недоверчиво и даже будто бы немного шокированно произнёс Янто. Чёрт, вот это он лажанулся! Если судить по заинтересованному взгляду, то его «берлогу» в скором времени ждёт доскональный осмотр…</p><p>     Джек загадочно улыбнулся Янто и отпил из стаканчика. Мол, думай, как знаешь. Это должно было отвлечь Янто от мыслей о его здоровье и психическом самочувствии. Для этого же Джек наполнил свою тарелку порцией салата и начал есть: пусть видит, что с аппетитом всё у него нормально! Янто улыбнулся и последовал примеру своего капитана.</p><p>     Они уже закончили обедать и лежали на мягком одеяле с таким милым детским рисунком, тихо беседуя, когда неожиданно к ним на полянку вышла пара крепких мужчин в тёмной, обтягивающей их мускулистые тела одежде. Они резко напомнили Джеку о годе, которого не было, о белоснежном, пробирающем до дрожи карцере и охранниках, раз за разом приходивших за ним, чтобы отвести к Мастеру. Джека отбросило в прошлое, в воспоминания, которые невозможно было забыть, которые приносили боль, страх и панику, из-за которых он чуть не сошёл с ума.</p><p>     В голове зашумело, в глазах начало темнеть, и Джеку потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Какого чёрта с ним творится?! Только злость и помогла вернуться из воспоминаний в настоящее, где Янто довольно вежливо общался с подошедшими:</p><p>     — О, тогда вы слишком далеко зашли, — это было первым, что услышал Джек сквозь никак не проходящий звон в ушах. Липкий страх не давал пошевелиться, тело словно стало совершенно чужим. — Спортивные снаряды находятся намного ближе к главному входу в парк. Вам сейчас следует… — Джек сосредоточился на звучании голоса Янто, даже не пытаясь больше разобрать, что тот говорит. Тембр знакомого родного голоса успокаивал. Хоть немного. И это было именно то, что сейчас необходимо. </p><p>     — Джек!.. Джек, посмотри на меня, — Джек не сразу понял, что теперь Янто обращался именно к нему. Сфокусировав внимание на силуэте валлийца, он медленно перевёл взгляд на лицо Янто и шумно сглотнул. Тот смотрел серьёзно, но не стремился приблизиться. Только когда в глазах Джека появилось осмысленное выражение, подвинулся ближе и медленно положил руки на его плечи, слегка сжав их: </p><p>     — Всё хорошо, слышишь? Здесь больше никого нет, только ты и я, — кажется, Янто догадался, из-за чего началась паника, и пытался успокоить. Как мог. — Здесь остались только мы, Джек. Ты понимаешь меня? Джек?..</p><p>     Слова Янто и прикосновение к плечам словно вывели из транса. Шок, что Джек сейчас испытал, неожиданная паника, а теперь и резкое облегчение, наступившее после беглого осмотра поляны, произвели на тело убийственное впечатление. Джека резко бросило в пот и затошнило с такой силой, что он, больше ни о чём не думая, резко бросился в кусты, где его тут же и вывернуло. Сразу стало легче.</p><p>     Хорошо, что только этим и ограничилось.<br/>     Жаль, что Янто стал свидетелем подобного.<br/>     Джеку захотелось провалиться на месте. Не такого свидания он хотел. </p><p>     — Джек? — услышал он встревоженный голос Янто за спиной, и тут же руки валлийца бережно легли на плечи, поддерживая пока ещё дрожащее тело, а сам парень осторожно довёл Джека до одеяла и заставил сесть. Впрочем, Джек не сопротивлялся.</p><p>     — Извини… — стоило только Янто сесть рядом, тут же произнёс он. Было действительно очень стыдно. За своё состояние, за устроенную сцену, за сорванное первое свидание, за… да даже за то, что он сейчас был рядом!</p><p>     — Джек, всё в порядке, — слабо улыбнулся Янто, в глазах которого до сих пор тлел тревожный огонёк. — Тебе лучше? Может, нам стоит уехать?</p><p>     — Но, Янто, а как же свидание… — предложение вызвало оторопь. Нет! Это было неправильно. Их пикник не должен окончиться так, иначе Янто захочет отдалиться. Да он и так порвёт отношения, ведь Джек уже не тот, кем был. Кому нужен предатель и слабак, умеющий только подчиняться, от которого больше вреда, чем пользы? С которым невозможно даже просто выйти куда-то.</p><p>     — Свидание можно продолжить и у меня дома, — спокойно ответил Янто и явно обрадовался, когда возражений не последовало. </p><p>     Значило ли это, что их отношения в силе? Несмотря на всё, что он натворил? О, сейчас для Джека не было ничего важнее. Он уже почувствовал, как это — быть одному, и понял, что не выдержит. Да и попросту не хотелось терять важного человека. Того, кто сейчас был ему ближе всех. Кого он… любил? Хотя для самого Янто было бы лучше держаться от него подальше. Что ж, Джек решил положиться на судьбу. Что будет, то будет…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Прощён</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Пока ехали к Янто, Джек более-менее пришёл в себя. По крайней мере, его уже не трясло и ноги не подгибались от слабости, да и соображать стал намного лучше, так что путь от машины до дверей квартиры под внимательным взглядом преодолел уверенно. </p><p>     Сняв ботинки и разобравшись с сумками (о, Янто был настолько педантичен, что, несмотря на обычаи, запрещал находиться в его квартире не только в верхней одежде, но и уличной обуви), они прошли в гостиную.</p><p>     — Душ? — предложил Янто как нечто само собой разумеющееся, стоило только Джеку начать осматриваться: как же давно он здесь не был! Ну да, конечно, после того, что произошло, было бы совершенно нормально хотеть привести себя в порядок, но пересилить себя не получилось.</p><p>     — Нет, — слишком поспешно ответил Джек, удостоившись изучающего и одновременно встревоженного взгляда Янто. Впрочем, заострять внимание на предложении тот не стал, лишь кивнул, принимая к сведению, и ушёл на кухню. Видимо, решил разобрать оставшуюся с пикника еду, чтобы не испортилась. </p><p>     О, как же Джек был благодарен Янто, что на время оставил его в одиночестве. Сейчас это было просто необходимо. Перевести дыхание, перестать контролировать каждый вдох, собраться с мыслями, в конце-то концов.</p><p>     Глубоко вздохнув, Джек рухнул на диван и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе ни о чём не думать. Он даже, кажется, успел задремать, тело попросту отключилось на время после потрясения, потому что, когда в следующий раз он открыл глаза, Янто сидел напротив, с тревогой смотря на него.</p><p>     — С тобой точно всё нормально? — увидев, что Джек проснулся, спросил он. Было заметно, что Янто нервничал. — Может, позвать Оуэна?</p><p>     — Не стоит, — с благодарностью улыбнулся Джек, на сердце потеплело. Хоть был и не достоин, за него беспокоились, и потому он просто не имел права окончательно расклеиться. — Я в порядке. Честно.</p><p>     Смотря на встревоженного Янто, сидящего напротив, Джек снова вспомнил пикник. Прошлое не хотело отпускать. Надежды, что, по крайней мере, уж настолько сильной паники больше с ним не случится, рассыпались прахом. На что он рассчитывал? На лечебную силу знакомой обстановки? На свою силу воли, которая, как он сегодня убедился, оставляла желать лучшего? Джек чувствовал себя слабым. Как бы он ни старался скрыть своё состояние, ничего не получалось. Забывшись, Джек обхватил голову руками и застонал. Он не выдержит и в конце концов всё-таки сойдёт с ума от такой жизни!</p><p>     — Джек! — Янто тут же оказался рядом, обнимая за плечи и стараясь поймать взгляд своего капитана. — Джек, что бы с тобой ни происходило, ты можешь об этом рассказать. Мы поможем. Мы обязательно найдём выход, поверь мне!</p><p>     — Всё не так, как ты думаешь, — прохрипел в ответ Джек, которому еле хватило сил, чтобы подавить новую волну удушающей паники, вызванную теперь уже своими мыслями. Он схватился за руки Янто как за единственное, что могло удержать его в реальности, и, зажмурившись, резко тряхнул головой. Когда же снова открыл глаза, в его взгляде читалась сильная усталость. — Всё совсем не так. </p><p>     — Ты изменился после того, как вернулся, — помолчав, вдруг произнёс Янто, садясь на диван рядом с Джеком, но так и не убирая рук с его плеч. Пришлось и Джеку развернуться вместе с ним.</p><p>     — Да? А я и не заметил, — хмыкнул Джек. Захотелось ответить сарказмом, ударить насмешкой, да побольнее, чтобы не пытался докопаться до правды, слишком уж она была неприглядна, слишком… болезненна. </p><p>     — Нет, правда, — не унимался Янто. Кажется, и у него наступил предел терпению. — Ты что же, думаешь, я не вижу: с тобой что-то не так! Думаешь, не заметно, что ты притих? Как осунулся и пьёшь один лишь кофе? От обезвоживания хочешь умереть?! Что держишься от нас всех на расстоянии?.. — и, опустив глаза, тише добавил: — Ты не простил нас за Абаддона, да? Это из-за того, что мы открыли Рифт и поступили с тобой настолько ужасно?</p><p>     — Нет, Янто, — Джек шокированно посмотрел на своего виновато опустившего голову мальчика. Он и не думал, что его поведение можно расценивать так. — Дело совсем нет в этом, я виноват и заслужил, всё заслужил, что было раньше, просто... просто… — слова не находились. Ком застрял в горле, мешая сказать правду, но Джек преодолел себя. Он не хотел, чтобы Янто так думал. Джек знал, как это — жить, постоянно себя обвиняя, и не желал Янто такой участи. — Дело в том, что произошло, когда меня не было, вы тут не при чём, — всё-таки смог убито произнести Джек и тут же почувствовал, словно эти слова вынули из него все кости и вывернули душу наизнанку, оставив одну сплошную зияющую рану.</p><p>     Стало не хватать воздуха, его затрясло, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Он не хотел показывать свою слабость, не хотел плакать ни перед кем, но больше не мог сдерживаться, просто не мог…</p><p>     — Джек, пожалуйста, расскажи, не держи в себе, — умоляющий голос Янто резанул по больному. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять мне. Почему не хочешь поделиться? </p><p>     — Потому что я не могу, Янто, понимаешь? Не могу, — простонал Джек, из последних сил пытаясь хоть как-то себя контролировать, но у него это получалось плохо: — Прости меня, Янто! Пожалуйста, прости, я так виноват. Я не заслуживаю тебя. Вас всех. Я вообще ничего не заслуживаю…</p><p>     — Почему ты просишь у меня прощения, Джек? Что случилось? — Янто был шокирован неожиданным признанием своего капитана.</p><p>     Джек попытался сказать ещё хоть что-либо, объяснить, но у него ничего не вышло, только зря открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Слёзы градом текли по лицу, но он не замечал этого. Он больше уже не мог молчать, не мог скрывать правду, но и выдавить из себя хотя бы слово тоже не получалось.</p><p>     — Джек…</p><p>     И тут, наконец, барьер пал. Сначала слова давались с трудом, но с каждым новым предложением становилось легче, Джек говорил всё быстрее, лихорадочно тараторя и захлёбываясь мыслями, перескакивая с одного на другое, не осознавая, как бессвязно его речь выглядит со стороны:</p><p>     — Я виноват. Перед вами. Гвен, Тош, Оуэн, ты… я так виноват. Я не смог, не выдержал, понимаешь?.. И предал. Я предатель, Янто, понимаешь это? Я не хотел, не за воду… точнее, ни за что не хотел… была еда, была ложь, которую выдавали за правду… побои, разговоры, комната, белые стены, тишина, кровь… Они не пытали, не в обычном понимании, просто заставляли слушать, как капает вода… ещё наркотик, к которому нельзя привыкнуть. Слух, зрение — всё терялось, всё выходило из строя. На время… и я на время… и Гарольд Саксон… нет, Мастер… ещё один Повелитель Времени, как мой Доктор, но другой… и жажда, о боже, Янто, жажда, даже не обезвоживание! И вы… ваши тела с открытыми глазами, израненные, искалеченные… убитые… из-за меня! Я… я не должен быть рядом!.. С вами… Я кругом виноват: бросил Грея, не защитил детей… феи, инопланетяне… я постоянно подвергаю вас опасности, каждый приказ может стоить жизни… не заслуживаете такой судьбы… участи… это неправильно… от меня надо держаться подальше… я…</p><p>     — Джек!.. Эй, Джек, соберись! — растерянный голос Янто вклинился в бессвязный монолог, заставив замолчать, но не прийти в себя. Джека до сих пор била нервная дрожь, глаза, полные слёз, лихорадочно блестели. — Да что ж это такое? Джек, возьми себя в руки, успокойся, прошу тебя, — Янто не смог больше этого выносить: он обнял своего капитана, прижал к себе и принялся укачивать, как маленького ребёнка, говоря всякие глупости, что приходили на ум. И, кажется, это сработало. Джек в его руках постепенно расслабился, доверчиво положив голову на плечо, и даже дыхание выровнялось. </p><p>     Только когда Джек немного успокоился, он продолжил свой рассказ, и его речь стала более осмысленной, но, начав вспоминать, теперь он уже никак не мог остановиться, и у Янто от услышанного кровь стыла в жилах. Он до этого и не подозревал, сколько Джеку пришлось перенести, и не только в плену у Мастера, но и ранее, даже в детстве. Неудивительно, что вина разрывала его сердце. Удивительно только, как он ещё не сошёл с ума после всего пережитого. </p><p>     Янто продолжал обнимать своего капитана, поглаживая по плечу и спине, пока голова Джека покоилась у него на груди, и внимательно слушал, не перебивая. С каждым новым словом в Янто росла уверенность, что он этого так не оставит, обязательно поможет и во что бы то ни стало будет рядом. Вместе они со всем справятся. </p><p>     — Как ты можешь простить за такое? — вдруг обратился Джек к Янто. — Я же предал вас…</p><p>     — А почему нет? — голос Янто от волнения звучал хрипловато, но был спокойным и уверенным. Сейчас нельзя расклеиваться, только не ему. Если хочет помочь.</p><p>     — Я же предал, я подвёл вас. Из-за меня вы все умерли! — в голосе зазвучали истерические нотки.</p><p>     — Во-первых, ты не предал, тебя заставили, — рассудительно отозвался на это Янто, пытаясь достучаться до разума Джека. Говорить стоило как можно убедительней, чтобы ему поверили. Впрочем, он сам верил в то, что говорил, потому это не составило особого труда: — А во-вторых… ты же тоже простил меня. Тогда, с Лизой, а ведь она была угрозой для всего мира… Джек, мы тоже не подарки и натворили много плохого. Взять хотя бы Абаддона, или чтение мыслей, или...</p><p>     — Но я заслужил! — жарко воскликнул, перебивая, Джек. Похоже, эта мысль настолько въелась в сердце и душу, что просто так её оттуда было не выгнать. Янто вздохнул и ещё крепче прижал Джека к себе. У него просто сердце разрывалась из-за того, что чувствовал сейчас его капитан. </p><p>     — Никто не может заслужить подобное, Джек. Людей надо прощать. И себя тоже надо научиться прощать, — мягко ответил Янто с грустной улыбкой. Его глаза заблестели от непролитых слёз. Из-за Джека. Из-за того, что, оказывается, тот пережил. </p><p>     — А ты смог простить себя? — в голосе Джека горечь смешалась с недоверием и надеждой. Он хотел поверить, что у него есть шанс, что раз получилось у Янто, то и он сможет, но просто так верить не получалось. Требовалось подтверждение…</p><p>     — Из-за Лизы? — уточнил Янто и тут же продолжил: — Если бы не смог, кто знает, на что ещё был бы способен в отчаянии, уверенный, что опасен для мира. Это очень страшное убеждение, Джек, можно поверить в него и внушить себе, что так и есть, что ты — никчёмный предатель, и начать действовать соответствующе. Съехать с тормозов. Нет, я смирился с тем, что было. Вынес урок и постараюсь больше не допускать ничего подобного, — помолчав, Янто ещё добавил: — Все люди имеют право на ошибку. Джек, ты тоже человек, пусть и не можешь умереть. Почему ты всех всегда прощаешь, а себя не можешь? Именно благодаря тебе, твоей поддержке и прощению я смог понять, что не так плох, как мне тогда казалось. Что могу и с большим удовольствием совершаю добрые дела. Что могу не предавать. Это выбор, именно это и значит быть человеком.</p><p>     — Но… — замешательство в голосе Джека обрадовало: не всё потеряно, до него ещё можно было достучаться. </p><p>     — Это трудно, не спорю, — снова перебил Джека Янто. Он сказал ещё не всё, что хотел. Требовалось дожать, показать, что да, будет непросто, но всё получится. Уверенность в результате уже большой шаг к победе. — Потребуется время. Много времени, но я буду рядом столько, сколько будет нужно, Джек. Вместе мы справимся. </p><p>     — Янто, — вдруг дрожащим голосом придушённо произнёс Джек, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо и снова давая волю слезам. Только теперь это были не слёзы отчаяния, а облегчения. На душе Янто тоже стало легче. Кажется, он смог пробиться, и теперь от них обоих зависело, получится ли всё исправить, а именно этого Янто и добивался…</p><p>     Они просидели, молча обнимаясь, до самого вечера, и так же без единого слова отправились в спальню. День вымотал. Им обоим требовался отдых, покой и поддержка, которые они нашли друг в друге. </p><p>     Засыпая рядом с Джеком, Янто твёрдо вознамерился остаться рядом и помочь своему капитану, который, чего уж тут таить, был ему совсем не безразличен. Он не пустит всё на самотёк, не оставит Джека одного со страхами и сомнениями, виной и болью, с тяжёлыми жуткими воспоминаниями, от которых у Янто до сих пор мурашки по спине пробегали, стоило только вспомнить рассказ Джека. Они обязательно справятся и будут наслаждаться жизнью.</p><p>     Джек же ещё долго лежал около тихо посапывающего во сне Янто, испытывая благодарность и тепло по отношению к своему милому валлийцу, который не только понял и поддержал его, но и остался рядом, и это было важно. Вздохнув, Джек понял, что не уснёт — слишком много мыслей в голове, и потому решил немного размяться. Встав с постели, он осторожно вышел из спальни и прикрыл за собой дверь — не будить же и так уставшего за сегодня паренька.</p><p>     Вздохнув, Джек подошёл к окну и, отодвинув штору, посмотрел на небо, где за редкими тучами стыдливо прятался молодой месяц. Где-то там, в необъятных просторах времени и пространства, находился Доктор, снова испытывающий этот мир на прочность, помогающий кому-то или, как обычно это бывало, нашедший приключения на свою пятую точку. Джек мог только надеяться, что Повелитель Времени в порядке, что Марта точно так же, как ему Янто, сможет помочь Доктору справиться со всем, выпавшим на их долю. Теперь Джек знал, как важна поддержка, и был благодарен, что Доктор не послушался его и послал на Землю, к людям, которым он был небезразличен.</p><p>     Улыбнувшись, Джек задёрнул шторы и направился на кухню. Хотелось пить, но будить Янто ради пары глотков его божественного кофе не стоило. Да, пожалуй, и ни к чему это было — Джек чувствовал себя намного лучше. Впервые после предательства мысли о воде не вызывали паники, лишь лёгкое беспокойство и нервозность, которые, как он надеялся, вполне можно было преодолеть.</p><p>     Графин, обязательно наполненный чистой и свежей водой, всегда можно было найти в углу кухонного стола. Вместе с парой чистых стаканов. Ох уж эта янтовская педантичность! Но сейчас она была как нельзя кстати: Джек не был уверен, что его решительности хватило бы на поиски этой самой воды. Зато теперь надо было только взять стакан и налить из графина столько, сколько потребуется. Впрочем, Джек не стал перебарщивать. Для пробы хватит совсем немного. </p><p>     Когда жидкость с тихим журчанием устремилась в стакан, рука Джека слегка дрогнула, перед глазами пронеслись кадры из несуществующего прошлого: Гвен наливает воду, разговаривая с остальными ребятами из команды, — но, что удивительно, паника так и не наступила. Момент отдавал горечью и сожалением, неприятным привкусом своей ошибки и болью поражения, но не жутким страхам, из-за которого было невозможно даже вдохнуть нормально. Не ужасом, который порабощал разум и заставлял тут же оказаться как можно дальше от причины его появления.</p><p>     Первые глотки дались тяжело, но когда вода смочила давно истосковавшееся по ней горло, приятно охладила пищевод и наполнила желудок, Джек испытал сильное облегчение и, можно даже сказать, эйфорию. А ещё гордость — он таки смог это сделать! Ещё один рубеж на пути к выздоровлению был пройден, и это вселяло надежду на возможность полного исцеления. Да, предстоит ещё долгий путь, но он больше не был одинок и потому верил, что всё получится. Особенно если Янто будет рядом. Если рядом с ним будет вся его команда, которую он станет защищать всеми своими силами. </p><p>     Мастер преподнёс ему страшный урок: человека можно заставить сделать всё что угодно, навязать любые чувства, и потом будет очень сложно, если вообще возможно, смириться, принять себя и жить дальше. Джек поклялся, что этот урок он не забудет. Теперь он знает, на что способен, и потому станет сильнее, чем был. Ради защиты всего, что ему дорого. А ещё никогда больше не совершит подобную ошибку. По крайней мере, будет стараться ради этого изо всех сил.</p><p>     Поставив использованный стакан в раковину, Джек со спокойной душой вернулся в спальню. Засыпая рядом с Янто и нежно обнимая его, Джек наделся, что когда-нибудь сумеет простить себя за совершённое, а если не простить, так хотя бы принять и смириться, и что больше никогда не будет в его жизни ситуаций, подобных году, которого не было, и таких страшных ошибок… что он когда-нибудь ещё сможет обрести счастье.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>